Un romance demasiado breve
by Muggle Writer
Summary: El romance, la vida ... todo iba a ser demasiado breve para ellos. Mi versión de la historia de Lily Evans y James Potter. Post DH.
1. Chapter 1

_**ADVERTENCIA: ESTO ES POST DEATHLY HALLOWS!!!!**_

N.A: Esta es mi versión del romance entre Lily Evans y James Potter...una pareja que, confieso, nunca antes me había interesado...

--------

"_¡¡Corre, Lily!!" gritó con desesperación la voz de un hombre. "¡Corre!"._

_Con el más profundo miedo invadiendo su corazón, Lily corrió a lo largo de un pasillo oscuro, tratando de alcanzar una puerta que estaba cada vez más lejos... más lejos..._

Lily Evans abrió asustada los ojos, y su cerebro, a medio camino de despertarse, tardó varios segundos en registrar que todo había sido un sueño espantoso, y que ella estaba durmiendo cómodamente en su cama del dormitorio de chicas de quinto año de Gryffindor, en Hogwarts.

A pesar de la feliz realización de que todo era un sueño, la angustia no abandonó su mente. Tal vez el mal sueño se debía a que el día anterior había finalmente terminado de rendir los OWLS, liberando toneladas de estrés, y a que horas más tarde se había peleado para siempre con su mejor amigo.

El recuerdo no contribuyó a alejar la angustia. ¡Severus¿Cómo se había dejado enredar por las patrañas de la magia oscura¿Y creer las promesas de ese mago oscuro, que se hacía llamar Lord Voldermort?

A Lily le había llevado varias semanas tomar la decisión. Severus Snape había sido su apoyo y su amigo durante más de seis años, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a tolerar sus inclinaciones por las artes oscuras. Eso era macabro. Lo habían charlado numerosas veces. Él siempre se excusaba, y ella decidía darle otra oportunidad. Cada vez con menos ganas. Y ayer, con una simple y maldita palabra, por fin había llegado el momento que ella temía: se había dado por vencida.

Durante el desayuno, no se unió a sus compañeros en el repaso ansioso de las respuestas al examen del día anterior. Eso pareció llamar la atención de muchos, después de todo Lily era la alumna más aplicada de su clase, además de prefecta, y su falta de interés por un evento de la magnitud de los OWLS sentaba un hecho sin precedentes.

"Sin duda la parte de hombres-lobo fue la más fácil", decía el otro prefecto de Gryffindor, Remus Lupin, a su lado. "Pero... ¿qué pusiste sobre...?"

Pero Lupin no terminó de formular la pregunta, porque James Potter se sentó frente a él e inició un monólogo sobre la escoba super-ultra-rápida que sus padres le comprarían cuando obtuviera los resultados de sus OWLS.

Sin decir nada, Lily se levantó de su asiento y salió del Salón.

-----

Sentada en su compartimento del Expreso de Hogwarts, Lily sonrió cuando colocó a su reina en un lugar imbatible del tablero. Su contrincante, Jane Stewart, la buscadora del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, lanzó un grito de protesta. "Sólo porque es ajedrez mágico... si fuera Quidditch..."

"Oh.. mira", dijo Lola a su lado, en un susurro. Un muchacho estaba parado frente a la puerta entreabierta, su cabello oscuro y de aspecto grasoso ocultando parte de su rostro.

Cuando Lily lo miró, él abrió la boca para hablar, pero ella dijo "Hasta luego, Severus", y cerró la puerta sin volver a mirarlo.

Cuando el tren llegó a destino, y Lily salió al andén muggle de la estación, se encontró con su padre, que la abrazó durante un largo rato, mientras la lechuza de Lily, que reclamaba ruidosamente por su encierro, llamaba la atención de los viajeros.

Lily caminó junto a su padre hasta el auto, narrando entusiasmada todas las cosas nuevas que había aprendido sobre el mundo mágico. Su padre acomodó sus pertenencias en el baúl, y antes de arrancar el auto le preguntó:

"Como...¿no llevamos a Severus Snape?".

Lily dio un pequeño respingo ante el recuerdo. Siempre que volvían de Hogwarts, el padre de Lily llevaba a Severus hasta su casa, a pocas cuadras de la de ella. Con amargura pensó que Severus debía haber despreciado aquellos viajes en un medio de transporte muggle.

"Severus se vuelve con otros amigos", se limitó a responder, y ante su expresión adusta, su padre renunció a formular nuevas preguntas.

--

El verano fue particularmente aburrido para Lily. Su hermana, Petunia, hacía todo el esfuerzo posible para minimizar sus diálogos con ella, algo a lo que Lily se había acostumbrado desde su admisión a Hogwarts. También se había encargado de decirle a las chicas de la cuadra que Lily iba a una institución para enfermos psiquiátricos, por lo cual todas se cruzaban de vereda cuando la veían venir. A pesar de todo eso, antes Lily tenía con quien compartir la discriminación: su amigo Severus Snape. Solían dar largas caminatas fantaseando cómo sería usar magia fuera de la escuela. Pero ahora estaba sola. Severus había pasado varias veces por su casa, preguntando por ella, pero Lily había indicado a sus padres que no quería verlo. A su madre esto le preocupó mucho, porque sabía que él era el único ser vivo en las cercanías con quien su hija menor podía interactuar libremente.

"Severus está abajo...¿no vas a recibirlo?"

"Dile que fui al cine", contestó Lily.

"Pero Lily..."

"Mamá... ya te lo dije", refunfuñó Lily. "No quiero verlo".

Su madre soltó un largo suspiro, y volvió a bajar sin agregar nada.

----

En opinión de Lily, el primero de septiembre tardó en llegar varios días más que otros años. Cuando por fin estuvo sentada en el carro de prefectos, disfrutando el aroma a pergamino y plumas nuevas, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa boba se dibujara en su cara cuando el nuevo Premio Anual se presentó a si mismo. Claro que no hacía falta. Todas las chicas lo miraban con la misma sonrisa embobada: Dionisio Walters. Portero y Capitán del equipo de Ranvenclaw. Obtuvo 12 O en sus OWLS. Elegido como representante Junior en la Cámara de los Magos. Era el rostro que todas las chicas imaginaban junto a ellas al soñar con sus fotos de casamiento.

La alegría de Lily aumentó pocas horas más tarde, cuando en el banquete de bienvenida, se enteró que Dionisio ya no estaba de novio con Aurora Hawkins, su compañera de año y buscadora de Ravenclaw. Aurora Hawkins había sido sin duda la chica más envidiada y admirada durante el curso pasado... con su larga melena azabache y sus ojos color cielo, vuelta a la soltería despertaba también miradas esperanzadas por parte de observadores masculinos. Pero Lily no pensaba en ella... al menos por ahora.

----

Las clases de nivel NEWT eran para Lily de lo más emocionantes. La cantidad de alumnos se había reducido por las mayores exigencias de los profesores, y los temas se cubrían ahora con mayor rapidez. Con cierta molestia subconsciente, notó que Severus Snape y James Potter compartían con ella la mayoría de los cursos: eran las dos últimas personas que tenía ganas de ver. Si bien James Potter siempre la había parecido un estúpido engreído que no merecía mayores cavilaciones, desde aquel incidente junto al lago, después de los OWLS, asociaba con él la misma sensación de enojo que le provocaba ver a Severus Snape.

"Y la respuesta es...", inquirió el profesor Slughorn sin moverse del pizarrón.

"Mandrágora", contestó con seguridad Severus Snape.

"Muy bien... muy bien", sonrió Slughorn. "Cinco puntos para Slytherin. A ver ahora...¿cuál es el principal uso de la esencia de díctamo?"

James Potter levantó la mano con la misma velocidad que solía atrapar la Quaffle en el campo de Quidditch. Slughorn lo miró un tanto sorprendido. "Digame, Sr. Potter".

"Curar las espinillas".

Lily se llevó una mano a la frente, al mismo tiempo que se escuchó una risa poco disimulada del lado de los Slytherins.

"Pues, no... no. ¿Alguien en Gryffindor que salve al Sr. Potter de perder puntos para su casa?"

Slughorn miró a Lily con entusiasmo...después de todo, era su segunda alumna favorita. "Cura heridas sangrantes", contestó Lily levantando la mano. Slughorn señaló el acierto, mientras Lily vio a un levemente sonrojado James Potter murmurarle "_gracias_".

----

Lily salió de la clase de Encantamientos, su materia favorita, un tanto molesta. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no había sido ella quien ganara el mayor puntaje para Gryffindor. A pesar de que Lily había contestado correctamente a todas las preguntas del Profesor Flitwick, éste había dado 5 puntos más a Potter que a ella... Sin duda James Potter había estado practicando encantamientos...Lily reconocía que él había avanzado bastante desde aquellas explosiones que solía provocar con su imprudencia en el uso de la varita, cuando estaban en primer año.

Distraída con sus pensamientos, tropezó con un escalón falso y su libro de Encantamientos Avanzados cayó al piso. Lily se inclinó para levantarlo, pero alguien fue más rápido que ella... y al levantar la cabeza sus mejillas enrojecieron al ver a Dionisio Walters parado frente a ella...sonriendo.

"Tu libro", le dijo después de unos segundos, en los que Lily lo miraba olvidada de todo.

Ella tardó más de lo necesario en responder.

"Eh...gracias".

Si él se daba cuenta del efecto que producía en ella, lo disimulaba muy bien. O tal vez estaba acostumbrado a que todas las chicas lo miraran así, y ya no notaba la diferencia.

"Antes de la cena hay una reunión de prefectos", dijo él, cambiando su mochila de hombro.

Lily siguió maravillada los movimientos de sus mechones castaños durante el proceso, que concluyeron tan bien posicionados como estaban al principio. Dionisio Walters nunca se veía despeinado... aunque lo estuviera.

"Lily", dijo él, y ella pensó que su nombre sonaba muy bien pronunciado por aquella voz grave. "Nos vemos luego¿no?".

"Sí, claro", fue todo lo que pudo decir Lily.

"Oye, Evans", oyó como desde otro mundo, porque ella aún estaba viendo a Dionisio alejarse.

"¿Qué?", preguntó al ver a Sirius Black junto a ella. Algunas de sus compañeras de cuarto discutirían durante horas que él era el chico más apuesto de la escuela. En cuestiones de rasgos, Lily coincidía en que tenía razón...pero en cuanto a la actitud... para Lily pocas cosas eran tan poco atractivas en un muchacho como que éste supiera lo atractivo que es.

"Te dejabas tus pergaminos con apuntes...tienes suerte que James se dio cuenta". Le entregó varios rollos garabateados (Lily se tomaba muy en serio eso de tomar nota en clase) y se despidió con un gesto de su mano.

---

N.A: Gracias por leer!!


	2. Chapter 2

N.A: Para mi también fue toda una sorpresa la revelación del 7º libro sobre Lily y Snape... si bien la teoría "Snape loved Lily" era bastante popular, no me imaginaba que fuera cierta... Bueno, lo mismo me pasó con lo de Harry Horcrux... Y la verdad es que cuando terminé de leer el último libro, sentí algo de lástima por James Potter... después de todo, sabemos tan poco sobre él!!

00000

Capítulo 2

_¡¡Corre, Lily!!"  
Ella va corriendo por un pasillo oscuro._  
"_¡¡Vete!!"  
Al final hay una puerta ,y por debajo se ve luz. Ella corre pero la puerta se aleja cada vez más._  
"_¡Es él!", grita la misma voz de hombre, grave, lejana.  
Hay un ruido fuerte y luego silencio, y Lily corre porque sabe que él (el otro) ahora viene tras ella. _

_---_

"¡NO!". Lily se despertó moviéndose frenéticamente, tratando de recuperar la calma con respiraciones cada vez más pausadas. El mismo sueño. Espantoso, realista, desesperante. El mismo sueño que había tenido varias semanas atrás, después de rendir los OWLS. La noche que Severus Snape dejó de ser su amigo.

"Corre... es él" repitió para sí misma Lily.

¿Quién es "él", el que viene, el que los está siguiendo¿Y quién le grita desde lo lejos? Algo en aquella voz masculina le resultaba familiar...

---

La reunión de prefectos terminó unos minutos antes de que empezara la cena. Lily estaba repasando mentalmente sus obligaciones de la semana mientras se alejaba hacia la puerta, cuando él la llamó:

"¡Lily!".

Lily se sobresaltó. Una voz grave, profunda, melodiosa. No era la voz de sus sueños. Sin embargo, se volvió hacia él como si estuviera soñando.

Dioniso Walters la acompañó hasta el Gran Salón charlando sobre encantamientos, quidditch y las últimas noticias de El profeta. Tratando de no pensar en cuán coloradas estarían sus mejillas, Lily se concentró en disfrutar de la compañía... Dionisio era tan interesante... no como sus compañeros de curso, preocupados únicamente por cuál el mejor hechizo para ridiculizar a un Slyhterin.

---

Jane y Lola, sentadas junto a ella en el dormitorio, la miraban una y otra vez, y a Lily le parecía que hasta se olvidaban de parpadear.

"¿Y qué te dijo?", preguntó finalmente Lola.

Lily sonrió recordando el momento. Casi parecía que lo hubiera imaginado. Tal vez, si se los contaba, se volvía más real.

"Me invitó a Hogsmeade", respondió con un hilo de voz.

No sólo eso ¡La invitó toda una semana antes! Pero eso no hacía falta decirlo.

Jane se tambaleó, y Lola la tomó del brazo para evitar que se caiga de la cama.

"Ir a Hogsmeade con Dionisio Walters... Lily, eres la chica más afortunada del planeta".

---

Tratando de no estornudar ante el polvillo acumulado de los libros, Lily se estaba estirando sobre el último escalón de la escalera para tratar de alcanzar el libro que estaba buscando.

"¿Es cierto lo de Evans y Walters?", preguntó una voz masculina del otro lado del pasillo.

Al oír su nombre, Lily se sobresaltó tanto que casi dejó caer el libro que tenía en la mano. Recuperando la compostura, corrió medio centímetro los libros frente a ella para ver a quienes hablaban del otro lado: su amiga Jane, y Remus Lupin.

De inmediato supo Lily que su secreto estaba perdido: Jane estaba secretamente loca por el siempre serio Remus.

"Pues van a ir juntos a Hogsmeade este sábado... ¿qué escuchaste tú?"

Remus alzó las cejas. Sin duda esa no era la información que tenía.

"Algo parecido...", y casi sin quererlo, agregó "qué lástima".

Desde su escondite, Lily pudo ver claramente que el comentario alarmó a su amiga.

"¿Por qué?", preguntó ella de inmediato.

Lupin tardó un largo rato en responder. Parecía estar meditando sobre sus próximas palabras. Pero Jane no se movió ni un ápice.

"¿Por qué es una lástima?".

"Pobre James", murmuró al final. Jane alzó la cabeza, visiblemente aliviada.

"Vamos, sabes muy bien que él nunca tuvo ni una chance con Lily", soltó Jane. "Ella lo odia".

Semejante declaración dejó a Lily un tanto aturdida. Ella siempre decía que no soportaba a James Potter. Pero escuchar a su amiga decir que "_lo odiaba_" con tanta naturalidad la hizo sentir como una mala persona.

"Pero él nunca había perdido las esperanzas... Y justo ahora..."

"¿Ahora qué?"

"Y...su padre está muy enfermo..."

"¿Si?...¿Qué tiene?"

"James no fue muy preciso...pero su padre es bastante mayor..."

"Ohhh", soltó Jane.

Tratando de suprimir una ola de culpabilidad que la estaba invadiendo, Lily bajó silenciosamente las escaleras, dejando olvidado el libro que había ido a buscar.

----

"¿Puedes pasarme la mermelada de durazno?"

Lily hubiera deseado que su sobresalto no hubiera sido tan obvio. Miró a James Potter, tratando de suprimir el impulso de ponerse colorada. Se sentía horriblemente culpable por todas las cosas feas que había dicho de él.

James la miró un tanto divertido por la falta de palabras de Lily. Eso no era algo común.

"La mermelada", repitió más lentamente. "De durazno".

El sonido de su voz le produjo a Lily un extraño escalofrío. Le alcanzó el frasco de mermelada, vagamente consciente de que James Potter no usaba magia para conjurarlo, porque ella lo había retado por eso mismo unos meses atrás.

"Gracias".

James se quedó mirando como ella se lo quedaba mirando. Lily estaba tratando de encontrar algo agradable que decir... pero había pasado los últimos cinco años de su vida acostumbrada a ignorarlo... y no era fácil cambiar de estrategia. Por último recurrió a lo único que se le ocurrió:

"Has mejorado mucho tu... eh... tu hechizo Patronus".

James abrió bastante los ojos, y por primera vez Lily notó que tenían el color cálido de las avellanas maduras.

"Gracias", volvió a decir James, visiblemente confundido por tanta amabilidad. "El tuyo... mmm... no está mal".

Lily lo miró extrañada, recordando la vaga luz blanca que salía de su varita al conjurar el hechizo Patronus... era una de las pocas cosas que le costaban bastante más que a los demás (bueno, salvo montar en escoba). Sonrió disimuladamente, y continuó con su cena.

----

Caminar con Dionisio Walters por las calles de Hogsmeade era algo difícil de imaginar. Hasta ahora, que ya no necesitaba imaginarlo. Y era mejor de lo que había esperado: con Dionisio se podría conversar sobre temas serios, o con la misma facilidad, reírse de alguna banalidad. La tarde se pasó demasiado rápido a gusto de Lily, y mientras iban caminando en silencio de vuelta a Hogwarts, él la sorprendió tomándole la mano. La sensación no fue menos deliciosa por lo inesperada, y a Lily nunca le parecieron tan cortos aquellos metros que los separaban de la escuela.

---

N.A: Gracias por leer!!


	3. Chapter 3

**N.A**: Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por seguir este fic... me está resultando muy divertido escribirlo. Antes de esto, estuve recorriendo otros fics sobre James y Lily, y he encontrado algunos lugares comunes que no recuerdo que sean, digamos "canon". Les comento dos, a ver qué opinan uds sobre esto:

Que los Premios Anuales (Head Boy & Head Girl) tengan dormitorios separados del resto... a mi me parece demasiado discriminatorio...

Que todos los co-temporáneos de los Merodeadores si refieran a ellos bajo ese nombre... siempr pensé que era algo más bien secreto...

Bueno, así que yo he optado por no seguir estas dos "pautas", se los comento por adelantado por si les resulta extraño.

0000

Capítulo 3

Lily estaba llegando media hora demasiado tarde a la torre de Gryffindor. Ojalá que la Señora Gorda no se enojara. Pero antes que empezara a subir las escaleras que llevaban a la torre, una mano imprevista la tomó del brazo, y se encontró cara a cara con Severus Snape. En un momento, el miedo dio paso a la furia.

"¡Severus!"

"¿Te estabas besando con Walters, no?"

A pesar de su enojo, Lily se sonrojó culpablemente. Deseó que la oscuridad disimulara sus mejillas coloradas. Sin ganas de contestar, dio medio vuelta, pero él volvió a tomar su brazo, esta vez con más fuerza,

"¡Lily!", exclamó Severus con dolor. "Tenemos que hablar. Tú eres mi mejor amiga".

"Oh no. Ya no. Suéltame".

"Por favor Lily. Tienes que comprender..."

Lily miró a los ojos de Severus por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sintió algo de la vieja compasión volviendo hacia ella. Pero finalmente venció la razón.

"Tú ya elegiste. Ahora..."

"Suéltala", dijo otra voz junto a ellos. Y como si hubiera salido de la nada, junto a ellos brillaba la luz de una varita, iluminando el rostro enojado de James Potter.

Tanto Snape como Potter se gritaron mutuos encantamientos, empujando a Lily hacia un lado. Pero ella pronto conjuró un escudo defensivo que separó a Snape de ellos dos. Entonces Lily sintió algo rozándole el pie, miró hacia abajo, y al ver al gato de Filch exclamó:

"¡El Sr. Chuck!. Oh no… ahora vendrá Filch, y nos pondrá en detención...".

Al escuchar el ruido de pasos acercándose, James enseguida tomó a Lily del brazo, y gritó "¡Corre, Lily!". Corriendo, los dos subieron las escaleras hacia la entrada de Gryffindor.

Una vez dentro del Salón Común, Lily se aprestó a subir a los dormitorios de las chicas, pero James se interpuso frente a ella.

"¿Una prefecta no debería tener más cuidado? Volviendo tan tarde a la torre..."

Toda la maravillosa euforia que Lily sentía apenas unos minutos antes se había evaporado. Ahora, sólo tenía ganas de llorar. Aquél "_¡corre Lily!_" de segundos atrás había sonado horriblemente familiar. Se olvidó de su forzada cortesía con James Potter.

"Oh... ¿qué crees¿qué necesito que tú me rescates?"

Un relámpago de furia cruzó los ojos castaños.

"Está bien, Evans..." y James Potter desapareció en frente suyo.

Lily miró sobresaltada hacia todas partes. ¿Hacia donde se había ido? No podía haber desaparecido, si ni siquiera habían empezado con las lecciones... además, nadie puede desaparecer dentro de Hogwarts.

Se quedó parada al pie de las escaleras durante varios minutos, esperando a que él apareciera de nuevo. Después comprendió que la espera era inútil, y ya sin ganas siquiera de llorar, subió las escaleras.

--

"_¡Es él¡Corre, Lily!", gritó James Potter, con angustiosa desesperación. "¡¡Corre!!"_

_Pero después sólo hubo silencio._

_Un terror paralizante invadió a Lily. Ahora estaba sola. Y el otro iba tras ella. Debía correr, llegar a la habitación al final del pasillo, pero cada vez estaba más lejos..._

Lily despertó con un gemido, y dio media vuelta sobre su cama. Era James Potter. En sus sueños, todas esas noches. Era él, quien gritaba y luego...

---

Esa era una vista poco habitual. James Potter estudiando en la biblioteca. Lily casi había olvidado que había soñado con él, hasta que lo vio sentado solo en aquel rincón. Sin quererlo del todo, se sentó junto a él, acomodando su pila de libros en la mesa.

Potter ni siquiera se movió. Varios minutos después, cuando ella había empezado a leer, él no había dado ninguna señal de haber notado su presencia.

Una realización dolorosa golpeó con fuerza a Lily. Así lo había tratado ella durante cinco años.

"Oye...", le dijo, hablando en voz baja, para que Madam Pince no los retara.

En respuesta, él cambió la página del libro que estaba leyendo.

"Lo siento¿sabes? ... y... gracias".

James siguió leyendo. Al poco tiempo, volvió a cambiar de página.

"Oye..."

Nada.

"James..."

Esta vez, la cabeza de James hizo un movimiento apenas perceptible. Lily comprendió que por primera vez, no lo había llamado por el apellido. Sin embargo, él no dio ninguna otra señal de reacción, y cansada de esperar, Lily se fue a sentar a otro lado.

----

"¡Excelente partido!", gritó Lily, junto a otras varias decenas de voces, cuando el equipo de quidditch en pleno ingresó al Salón Común de Gryffindor, tras una honrosa victoria frente a Slytherin.

Lily abrazó a su amiga Jane, que había atrapado la Snitch, y al soltarla se encontró cara a cara con el capitán del equipo, James Potter.

"Muy bien, James", le dijo, palmeando su hombro un tanto tímidamente. Desde aquella vez en la biblioteca, se había decidido a llamar a Potter siempre por su primer nombre... cuando se acordaba.

"Oh, gracias Evans...", contestó él, con la mejor predisposición hacia ella en días. " A ver qué piensas cuando le ganemos al equipo de tu novio".

Lily no pudo evitar sonreírse ante semejante salida.

"Vamos James... no seas hipócrita... ¡tú no estás en una situación muy distinta!", se rió Percival, el portero del equipo.

Jane y Lily miraron a ambos muchachos intrigadas, pero ellos ya habían partido hacia la mesa con cervezas de mantequilla.

--

"¿Estás segura de que esto va así?", preguntó Lily a Lola, mirándose al espejo.

"¿Y cómo pensabas ponértelo?", se rió su amiga.

Lily volvió a mirar la cadenita que Dionisio le había regalado para Navidad. Era plateada, y de ella colgaba un dije que decía L+D. A Lily le resultaba un tanto cursi, pero no quería ofender a su novio.

"¿ A que no saben qué?", a medias gritó y a medias preguntó Jane, agitada por subir corriendo las escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio.

"¿Qué?", preguntó medianamente interesada Lily, volviendo a mirar su dije en el espejo.

"¡James Potter está saliendo con Aurora Hawkins!", soltó Jane, ansiosa por discutir semejante novedad con sus amigas.

"¿Qué?", preguntó Lola. "¡Yo pensé que le gustaba Lily!".

"Pues parece que ya no...", meditó Jane. "¿Dionisio no te dijo nada?"

Lily la miró con aire ausente.

"¿Lily?"... "Uy... se quedó colgada con el asunto del dije... pobre¡es tan romántica!"

"Potter y Hawkins¿eh?", fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir a Lily.

Claro, ella tendría que haberse dado cuenta que Potter ya no estaba interesado en ella... era raro, porque de alguna forma se había acostumbrado a que él siempre la invitara a ir juntos a Hogsmeade... después de todo, era algo que él hacía incansablemente desde principios de cuarto año... aunque ya no desde que empezaron sexto... bueno, ella había empezado a salir con Dionisio, hasta el cabeza-dura de Potter sabía que tenía un NO seguro bajo tales circunstancias...

"Entonces...¿es por eso que ahora me trata bien?"

"¿Bien?", repitió Lola.

Las tres amigas se miraron. Durante los dos años de perseguir el SI de Lily, James Potter había intentado llamar su atención por todos los medios posibles... haciendo volar su caldero en Pociones, quemando su pelo en Encantamientos, escondiendo sus libros en Transfiguración, tirándole comida durante la cena, y sin dudas el favorito: ridiculizando a Severus Snape.

Y todo eso había estado ausente desde principios de sexto año. Bueno, excepto lo de Snape... pero Lily sospechaba que eso ya poco tenía que ver con ella...

---

"Realmente no entiendo por qué no me sale", se quejó Lily, por undécima vez.

Remus Lupin tomó la varita de Lily, y la dio vuelta varias veces, como tratando de descifrar algo.

"Pues yo tampoco..."

" Remus, tú eres el mejor en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras...debe haber algo que me estoy olvidando..._expecto_ "

"Yo no soy el mejor", la interrumpió Remus. "James lo es".

"Oh... vamos... por un simple examen..."

"Pobre James... tú nunca lo aprecias por lo que vale, Lily".

Lily no se esperaba semejante honestidad en el comentario. Al parecer, tampoco Remus, porque se apresuró a agregar:

"Este año está estudiando mucho... que no te sorprenda si obtiene mejores notas que tú..."

Lily se sonrió ante la idea, y una vez más intentó conjurar un patronus. Y otra vez, obtuvo nada más que luz dispersa.

"Pues a este paso¡seguro!... Sabes, me alegro por James. Parece que la compañía le vino bien".

Remus la miró extrañado, como si no terminara de comprender algo. Después pareció resignarse.

"Yo también creo que Aurora ha sido genial para James... bueno, aunque ya sabes...", Remus hizo un gesto como indicando que era culpa de Lily que James ahora pasara menos tiempo con sus amigos. "Pero no creo que esa sea su motivación para estudiar".

"¿Y entones qué es?", y algo de su antigua enemistad resurgió en ella. "¿Por fin superó la edad mental de 7 años?".

Apenas terminó de decirlo, se arrepintió. Pero Remus no pareció haberla escuchado.

"Yo creo que hace todo por su padre..."

----

Faltaba poco para los exámenes de antes de Pascuas, y Lily Evans aún no lograba producir un Patronus corpóreo. A esta altura, sólo quedaban otras tres personas de su clase en su misma situación. Lily ya había probado todo: consejos especiales del profesor, horas y horas de práctica extra, y libros de la bibliografía opcional. Hasta que un día le llegó la más inesperada de las soluciones.

"Oye, Evans".

Lily levantó la cabeza de su tarea de Pociones para ver a un muy despeinado James Potter. O había estado en el campo de quidditch hasta recién, o había pasado los últimos minutos con las manos de Aurora Hawkins enmarañando su ya de por sí despeinada cabeza. La escoba en su mano derecha terminó por decidirla por la primera opción... ¿o quizás la segunda?

Sin más preámbulo Potter se sentó junto a ella en el sofá. No había mucho espacio, así que quedaron enfrentados.

"Quería hacerte una propuesta", le dijo mirándola fijo a los ojos.

Lily sintió un feo nudo formarse en su garganta. ¿Una propuesta?. ¿No era que Potter por fin había comprendido que ella nunca...?

"Si yo te ayudo con tu Patronus...¿ me ayudas con pociones?"

Lily abrió bastante los ojos ante la pregunta, y en su desconcierto no notó el ligero embobamiento que cruzó la cara de James Potter.

"Pues...eh...", tratando de evaluar la propuesta, se mordisqueó el labio inferior, mientras miraba a lo lejos. Ya había probado con todo. ¿Y si Potter tenía la respuesta? Su Patronus sin duda era el más impresionante de la clase...

"Pues... está bien", y no pudo ver el rostro de Potter ante su respuesta, porque él saltó del sofá y mientras se alejaba le dijo "¡Nos vemos en una hora en el Invernadero!".

----

N.A: Gracias por leer!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**N.A:** Como irán viendo, me he dejado tentar por algunos paralelismos...  


Capítulo 4

"¿Así que estás encontrándote a solas con Potter, eh?", preguntó Dionisio apenas Lily lo saludó a la mañana siguiente.

"Si te dije ayer que un compañero me iba a ayudar con mi Patronus...", le dijo ella, sonriendo dulcemente.

"Pero no dijiste que era Potter", insistió Dionisio.

Lily lo miró frunciendo las cejas. ¿Y qué tenía que fuera Potter?

Bueno, si lo pensaba, había algunas cosas... Dionisio y James estaban enfrentados como capitanes de los dos equipos con mejores chances de ganar la copa de la escuela... y James Potter era ahora el novio de Aurora, su ex-novia... y durante dos años había expresado nada tímidamente su deseo de salir con Lily... incluso una vez colocó una especie de pancarta mágica gigante al final de un partido de quidditch, esperando que el bochorno público acabara convenciendo a Lily...

"Es que ya sabes... se acerca el último partido", empezó Dionisio.

_Claro_, pensó Lily. Era el Quidditch.

"Y tal vez él esté tramando algún tipo de espionaje..."

"Oh... para nada".

Mentalmente, Lily repasó los 45 minutos que ayer había pasado a solas con James Potter.

Primero, él le había mostrado una caja llena de frasquitos de distintos colores. Habían repasado cómo identificar las distintas pociones. Algunas eran bastante difíciles de describir... por ejemplo¿cómo ayudar a identificar Amortentia, si olía diferente para cada persona?

"¿Y tú qué hueles?", le preguntó James Potter, como si eso pudiera ayudarlo a él.

Lily acercó el frasco con el líquido color perla a su rostro, sonriendo. Oler Amortentia siempre era una experiencia agradable.

"La torta de chocolate que hace mi mamá para mi cumpleaños, a túnica y pluma nueva cuando subimos al Expreso de Hogwarts y ...", nunca había podido identificar por completo el tercer aroma, pero estaba segura con qué iba asociado "y al Salón Común de Gryffindor".

James la miró divertido.

"¿A qué huele el Salón Común de Gryffindor?".

"Si te vas a burlar de mí...", lo amenazó Lily, entrecerrando los ojos.

James empezó a reírse, y Lily también, aunque no estaba segura de qué era tan gracioso.

---

Lily estiró su pergamino por tercera vez, y volvió a mirar a sus compañeros de tareas.¿Por qué Binns había hecho un sorteo para armar grupos, en vez de dejar que ellos eligieran a sus compañeros, como siempre? Ah sí... por la integración de las casas...

Así que ahora debía completar un informe sobre las tres primeras guerras entre duendes y magos con Sirius Black, quien nunca pisaba la biblioteca, y lo que era peor, con Roberta Spavin, una Slytherin bastante engreída, todo porque su abuelo había sido Ministro de Magia.

"Bueno... Sirius... ¡Sirius!"

Sirius Black, que estaba recostado sobre su silla mirando por la ventana, se volvió lentamente hacia Lily.

"¿Qué averiguaste sobre los acontecimientos más importantes de la primera guerra?"

Con bastante parsimonia, Sirius sacó un pergamino de su mochila. Lily vio que la parte escrita era más bien breve, pero no dijo nada. Roberta Spavin arrancó a hablar antes de que Sirius terminara de acomodarse.

"Deberíamos armar un cuadro comparativo", y luego, mirando con desaprobación las breves notas de Sirius, agregó "Con razón no eres un Slytherin... ¡careces totalmente de motivación!".

Con un movimiento increíblemente rápido, Sirius sacó su varita y la apuntó hacia la nariz de Roberta.

"Para tu información, yo personalmente le pedí al Sombrero Seleccionador que no me pusiera en Slyhterin, como a todos los patéticos perdedores de mi familia."

"Bueno, bueno", interrumpió Lily, tratando de calmar los ánimos.

Pero Roberta Spavin no tenía ganas de continuar fraternizando, conjuró sus cosas dentro de su mochila, y se fue sin decir nada. Lily pensó que por primera vez iba a obtener baja puntuación en una tarea... Miró a Sirius, que continuaba con el ceño fruncido, y entonces reparó en el significado de su oración anterior.

" Lo siento mucho, Sirius...¿Tienes problemas con tu familia?...Yo sé cómo es.. mi hermana prácticamente ni me habla..."

"¿Y eso te parece un problema?", le increpó él con brusquedad.

Lily abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué contestar, bastante molesta con semejante reacción ante su simpatía.

"Mi _querida_ ex-familia quiere que me una a los seguidores de Voldemort, igual que mi estúpido hermano menor".

"¡Eso es terrible!", exclamó Lily, empalideciendo ante la idea. Luego agregó "¿Ex -familia?".

"Sí, ex – familia. Lo único que me une ahora con ellos es mi maldito apellido...", y sin preocuparse por juntar su escasamente escrito pergamino, Sirius se fue, dejando a Lily sola entre todos los libros sobre las guerras de duendes y magos.

---

Lily terminó haciendo su tarea de Historia de la Magia junto a Remus Lupin, a quien le había tocado un grupo con dos chicos de Slytherin que ni siquiera accedieron a reunirse con él. Se acercaba la época de luna llena, y Remus se veía especialmente demacrado.

Cuando ya habían terminado, y estaban devolviendo los libros a los estantes de la biblioteca, Lily se animó a preguntar:

"Remus... ¿es verdad que Sirius Black está peleado con su familia?".

Remus la miró intrigado. Que Sirius Black no estaba en buenos términos con su augusta familia era algo que cualquier Gryffindor sabía, ya que él frecuentemente solía insultar a sus ancestros de Slytherin.

"Y... ya sabes... él es el primer Gryffindor...", esbozó Remus como respuesta tentativa.

"Si... pero por lo que él me dijo... ¡creo que es terrible que hable de ellos como su ex familia!", se lamentó Lily, con profunda sinceridad. "Pobre... ¿qué va a hacer él sólo?"

Remus pareció comprender la preocupación de Lily.

"Sirius está bien, Lily...en el verano se mudó con los Potter... está más que feliz con el cambio".

----

"Lo importante es que te concentres en un recuerdo especialmente feliz", dijo James Potter, frunciendo la cara en lo que sería su representación física de un recuerdo feliz.

Lily trató de no sonreír demasiado.

"Y cuando lo tengas... _Expecto Patronum_"

Un ciervo magnifico salió a galope de su varita. Lily lo miró con admiración, y un dejo de envidia. Luego miró a James Potter pensativa... él había recibido a Sirius como parte de su familia... y no había dicho nada. Remus le había confesado que nadie lo sabía. Era una idea rara... James Potter, que se encargaba de recordar sus hazañas de Quidditch durante semanas... actuando tan reservado sobre un acto tan noble.

" A ver... dame lo mejor que tengas"

Lily se rió de la frase. Sin duda Potter estaba dejando salir su veta de capitán de Quidditch.

Tratando de concentrarse, Lily pensó en sus recuerdos más felices...

Cuando se había enterado que era un bruja... ¡una bruja!... y que no había nada malo en ella... no, eso se relacionaba con Severus Snape... adiós momento feliz.  
Cuando le llegó la lechuza con la notificación de sus 11 OWLS... bueno, podía ser... pero Petunia se había encargado de arruinarle la felicidad enseguida...no, mejor no...  
Cuando Dionisio Walters le dio su primer beso...¡ah! nada podía ganarle a eso...

Concentrándose en la sensación de ser besada por primera vez, Lily exclamó: "¡Expecto Patronum!".  
Y una nube blanca de luz confusa salió de su varita. Lily miró desanimada la luz dispersa.

"Creo que estás mejorando... esta vez estoy seguro de que tenía patas", comentó James, con aire convencido."Pero deberías encontrar algo más fuerte...¿En qué estabas pensando?"

Lily se sonrojó horriblemente ante la idea de decirlo en voz alta. Trató de cambiar de tema.

"James, tú eres demasiado optimista, ésas no eran patas..."

---

La fiesta del Profesor Slughorn había terminado y Lily caminaba junto Dionisio Walters hacia la torre de Gryffindor... él era tan atento, siempre la acompañaba hasta la escalera. Por el camino se cruzaron con Aurora Hawkins, y Lily reparó que ni ella ni James Potter habían ido a la fiesta de esa noche. Pero Aurora no estaba con él, sino con un grupo de amigas.

Dionisio se despidió de Lily en la base de las escaleras, y ella subió caminando despacio, canturreando una de las canciones que había bailado durante la noche. Se detuvo frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda, y en el mismo instante que la puerta se abrió, captó una ráfaga de ese aroma como a jabón y shampoo que ella asociaba con el Salón Común de Gryffindor. Al cruzar la puerta tuvo la extraña sensación de que algo la había rozado...pero no podía ser... nadie más estaba ahí.

----

"_¡Es él¡Corre, Lily!"_

Lily se despertó de repente, con solo oír el grito en su mente. Hacía mucho tiempo que no soñaba con eso... sin saber por qué, lo asoció con indigestión...tal vez había comido demasiadas cosas dulces durante la fiesta de Slughorn.

Se levantó de la cama, y con la tenue luz que entraba por la ventana pudo ver el reloj de pared de la habitación: habían pasado 45 minutos de la medianoche. Miró por la ventana: la luz de la luna llena iluminaba los alrededores de Hogwarts... la vista era espectacular.

El movimiento del Sauce Peleador llamó su atención. Se agitaba con bastante mayor ahínco que lo ella recordaba haber visto. Y entonces lo vio: un ciervo macho, alto y hermoso, su gran cornamenta reflejando la luz de la luna. El ciervo volvió a mirar hacia un lado, y Lily alcanzó a distinguir un perro negro parado junto a él. De repente, el Sauce se quedó inmóvil, y el ciervo y el perro desaparecieron como tragados por la tierra.

Lily se refregó los ojos, y se quedó junto a la ventana, esperando que los dos animales volvieran a aparecer. Pero después de un tiempo la venció el sueño, y volvió a acostarse.

---

**N.A:** Hola! Como van viendo, en este fic quiero contar el "paulatino descubrimiento" que Lily hace de James... digamos que no lo imagino como algo automático, de hecho mi idea es cubrir unos 10 caps. Bueno, gracias por leer!!


	5. Chapter 5

N.A: Hola!! Pido disculpas por la demora... tuve problemas con mi proveedor de internet durante más de una semana...

Capítulo 5

"Y Gryffindor vence a Ravenclaw 120 a 110. Gryffindor ha ganado la copa de las casas" anunció la Profesora McGonaggall.

Junto con todos sus compañeros, Lily corrió hacia el campo de juego. Estaba contenta y asustada a la vez¿qué le diría a Dionisio?

Vio a su amiga Jane, y corrió a saludarla, y en medio de tanta algarabía quedó atrapada en el medio de un abrazo de equipo. Una vez más, distinguió claramente ese aroma que ella asociaba con el Salón Común de Gryffindor...entonces las personas se corrieron un poco, y comprendió que estaba siendo abrazada por James Potter. El descubrimiento pareció sorprender también a James, quien se apresuró a soltarla, sin mirarla a los ojos.

Confundida, Lily se dejó llevar por la corriente de personas, y en algún momento logró encontrarse con Dionisio Walters.

"Jugaste muy bien...", se animó a decirle.

Pero Dionisio no estaba de humor para comentarios amables. Le dirigió un saludo gutural, y abandonó el campo con el resto de su equipo.

---

"Es increíble lo bien que explicas Pociones...", dijo James Potter, mientras ordenaba los ingredientes de su especiero en función de su poder explosivo.

Lily, sentada en un asiento del aula vacía varios bancos más atrás que él, respondió sin mirarlo realmente:

"Yo también tuve mucha ayuda..."

"Vamos... estas cosas no te las dice Slughorn".

Lily pensó que, sin saberlo, James Potter tenía razón. A ella la había ayudado Severus Snape. Pero no deseaba pensar en él ahora.

Mientras James reanudó su tarea clasificadora, Lily aprovechó a mirarlo de reojo. ¿Podía ser cierto?.¿No se habría confundido ella?.¿Realmente, como creía haber descubierto el domingo pasado tras el partido, para ella Amortentia olía a James Potter?

Caminó hacia donde estaba él, e inclinó la cabeza junto a la suya, fingiendo que revisaba su clasificación. Muy disimuladamente, trató de captar a qué olía James Potter. Cerca de su nuca, captó el aroma inconfundible: lo que ella creía que era el olor del Salón de Gryffindor, en realidad era el cabello de Potter!!

"Lily... ¿está bien?"

Lily se sobresaltó doblemente: por un lado, temía que él hubiera notado que lo estaba oliendo. Por el otro, él nunca la llamaba por su nombre.

"Perfecto", respondió, y en seguida tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta del salón.

"¡Espera!", la llamó James. "¿No vamos a practicar tu Patronus?"

"Ahora no puedo... me olvidé que tenía una... reunión... reunión de prefectos".

---

A Lily no le gustaba lo que estaba pasando. Primero, soñaba con su voz. Ahora, lo olía en una poción de amor... ¿acaso su vida estaba destinada a cruzarse con James Potter?

_A ver... tratemos de analizarlo fríamente,_ se dijo a sí misma Lily. Los sueños no son más que eso... lo de Divinación es una patraña...por algo ni siquiera es una materia en Hogwarts...y lo de la poción... bueno, Amortentia huele a lo que uno le atrae... eso no quiere decir que... no, atracción no es lo mismo que...

Además, si James Potter ni siquiera le parecía atractivo... su pelo siempre se veía como si acabara de levantarse (si bien su manía de despeinarlo aún más parecía haberse atenuado), no tenía la elegancia de Sirius Black ni el cuerpo atlético de Dionisio Walters, y encima...

"¿Cómo estás, Lily?", la voz grave de Dionisio la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Miró su apuesto rostro (mucho más apuesto que el de Potter, sin duda alguna), y sonrió aliviada. Él sí era un muchacho atractivo. Y era su novio.

---

"¡Oye, Evans!"

Lily se volvió al ver a James Potter corriendo hacia ella. Bien. Hasta acá llegaba su tarde en paz junto al lago. Cuando estuvo cerca, notó que tenía el cabello húmedo, lo cual hacía que éste yaciera un tanto menos despeinado que otras veces.

"Creo que me fue estupendo en Pociones...", declaró James.

Lily lanzó un suspiro mezcla de alivio y resignación. Así era el James Potter que ella siempre había despreciado: egocéntrico, engreído...

"Y todo te lo debo a ti... gracias".

La mente de Lily quedó en blanco por unos momentos.

"Bueno... ese era nuestro trato¿no?", dijo en cuanto recuperó la compostura.

James se sentó junto a ella sobre el césped, y la brisa trajo hacia Lily el aroma de su cabello recién lavado. Lily se puso de mal humor, y sin notarlo frunció el entrecejo.

"Si... pero yo no cumplí con mi parte...¡nunca lograste un Patronus!"

"Como...", dijo Lily levantando una ceja, "¿no era que a veces tenía patas?"

James Potter abrió y cerró la boca varias veces, tratando de salvaguardar sus anteriores mentiras, pero al ver su expresión Lily no pudo contener un ataque de risa.

"No importa... debería darme por vencida...total, ya pasaron los exámenes".

James Potter la miró a los ojos con una intensidad que le provocó dolor de estómago.

"No lo creo... tú nunca te das por vencida". Y de un salto se puso de pie, y corrió nuevamente hacia el castillo.

---

Para Lily, el verano anterior a su último año en Hogwarts fue mucho mejor que los anteriores. Había cumplido 17 y tenía licencia para aparecerse. Se habían acabado sus veranos solitarios... ahora paseaba por el Callejón Diagon, y se encontraba con sus amigas en la heladería.

Jane, que vivía en Godric's Hollow, la invitó a pasar unos días en su casa. A Lily le fascinaba la casa de su amiga, donde todo era mágico. No se cansaba de escuchar la Wireless, o de perseguir gnomos en el jardín. Los padres de Jane trabajaban en el Ministerio de Magia, y siempre tenían cosas emocionantes que contar...al menos para Lily, ya que Jane solía declarar como soporíferas las anécdotas de sus padres.

Pero el viernes no volvieron de buen humor.

"El pobre Harold está otra vez en San Mungo", contó la madre de Jane.

Jane se llevó la mano a la boca, pero Lily no comprendió qué pasaba.

"Harold Potter", le explicó Jane al ver su desconcierto. "Pobre James...deberíamos ir a visitarlo¿no te parece?".

"No sé si...eh...tú no tienes la licencia, Jane...y..."

"¿Licencia?", se rió el padre de Jane.

"Viven a dos cuadras de acá", le explicó Jane.

Así que al día siguiente, una muy decidida Jane, y una medio asustada Lily, fueron caminando hasta la casa de los Potter.

El jardín de la casa era muy bonito. En un rincón, florecían bellas azucenas y jazmines. La casa no era más grande que las del resto de la cuadra, pero transmitía algo que las otras no llegaban a insinuar. Lily pronto supo que era: si bien estaba refaccionada, debía ser una casa muy antigua.

Jane golpeó a la puerta, y al instante una mujer de cabellos blancos y aspecto venerable les abrió la puerta.

"Hola, Sra. Potter", saludó Jane con toda la naturalidad del mundo, y Lily tuvo la súbita imagen mental de esa misma escena muchos años atrás, con una pequeña Jane viniendo a jugar con un pequeño James Potter.

"Jane, mi niña, cómo estás...", sonrió la mujer, con gran dulzura. "Pasen por favor, chicas. Adentro está más fresco".

Cuando estaban atravesando el pasillo de entrada, Jane recordó los rudimentos de los protocolos sociales.

"Ah! Sra. Potter... le presento a mi amiga, Lily Evans".

La Sra. Potter se volvió a mirarla con gran interés, sus ojos brillando detrás de sus anteojos. ¿De ella habría heredado James los problemas de vista?

Pasaron a un saloncito elegante, donde la Sra. Potter las invitó a sentarse.

"Imagino que vienen a visitar a Jimmy¿no?", preguntó.

Solo la solemnidad de la casa, y la tristeza del motivo de su visita, lograron que Lily controlara el deseo de sonreírse.

"Me temo que no está... él y Sirius están ahora en San Mungo...", su sonrisa tembló un poco. "Pero igual puedo invitarlas con un té¿verdad?".

Jane y Lily asintieron, y en un instante aparecieron frente a ellas dos coquetas tasas de té humeante.

La Sra. Potter le preguntó a Jane por la escuela, y ella se enfrascó entusiasmada en responderle. Mientras, Lily aprovechó para mirar desde su asiento las fotos que reposaban sobre la chimenea.

Una pareja de recién casados, riendo y saludando. La Sra. Potter, con unos 40 años menos, y su esposo, un mago relativamente bien parecido, de cabello color azabache.

Un bebé regordete vestido de azul, gateando dentro y fuera del marco de la foto.

Un niño de unos seis años, volando en su escobita y riendo, junto a su padre.

Una familia junto a un árbol de Navidad: James, sus padres, y tratando de alejarse y siendo abrazado nuevamente, Sirius Black.

Lily soltó un suspiro involuntario. Esto derivó la atención de la Sra. Potter hacia ella.

"Lily Evans... Jimmy dice que eres la mejor de la clase...", comentó amablemente.

Lily se puso inmediatamente colorada.

"¿La mejor?... no... no...", atisbó a balbucear Lily, tratando de no pensar qué otras cosas _Jimmy_ le podría haber contado a su agradable madre. ¿Qué siempre lo había tratado horriblemente?

"Es cierto", la cortó Jane.

Lily le dirigió una mirada de enojo a su amiga. Esta optó por la retirada.

"Bueno, Sra. Potter, nos vamos así la dejamos descansar. Sé que está yendo mucho a San Mungo...", dijo Jane, poniéndose de pie.

Lily se sintió en obligación de continuar con la oración.

"Eh... James... saludos…"

La Sra Potter la miró intrigada. Lily imaginó qué estaría pensando: _la mejor de la clase, pero muy brillante no parece..._

"Le mandamos nuestros saludos a James y a Sirius", la rescató Jane. " Y para Harold también, dígale que esperamos verlo pronto".

Ante esta última frase, los ojos de la Sra. Potter brillaron con la emoción. Las abrazó a las dos, y al verla de cerca, Lily notó que James tenía precisamente el mismo color de ojos que su madre.

Y por algún motivo Lily no pudo olvidarse de esa visita durante el resto del verano.

0000

N.A: Gracias por leer!!


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

"Vamos...¿dónde lo tienes escondido?", fue lo primero que Lola preguntó al ver a Lily en la plataforma 9 y 3/4 el 1º de septiembre.

Lily la miró sobresaltada.

"¿Qué cosa?"

"¡A tu insignia de Premio Anual! No te hagas la tonta..."

Lily tomó la insignia de su bolsillo, y se la mostró a sus amigas.

"¿No te la vas a poner?"

Debía admitir que lo había estado pensando. Desde hacía varios días. Pero le daba un poco de vergüenza...

Sin dejarle lugar para más meditaciones, Lola tomó la insignia, y se la prendió en la solapa de la camisa (aún no se había puesto su túnica nueva...).

Minutos más tarde, Lily estaba caminando a largo de los pasillos del Expreso de Hogwarts, hacia el vagón principal. Allí, según las instrucciones de la carta que había recibido, se reuniría con el otro Premio Anual, y juntos organizarían la charla introductoria para los prefectos.

En el camino se cruzó con Severus Snape, quien apenas le dirigió una rápida mirada. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se dirigían la palabra.

Cuando llegó al vagón principal, se sorprendió al encontrarlo ya ocupado.

"¡Hola, Evans!", la saludó James Potter.

Lily se sentó en el asiento al frente suyo, con los labios moldeados en una fina línea. No sabía qué decir.

Bajo otras circunstancias, habría bromeado : "¿A quién confundiste para entrar aquí?", si bien en el fondo (muy en el fondo) reconocía que James Potter tenía méritos más que suficientes para recibir tal honor.

Pero menos de dos semanas atrás había leído aquella noticia en un rincón de la página 13 de El Profeta _"Harold James Potter nos dejó a los 105 años de edad..."_.

Y había estado a punto, mil veces a punto, de escribirle una carta James Potter, pero nunca había encontrado las palabras. A decir verdad, en todo el verano nunca había encontrado inspiración para escribir cartas... bien que Dionisio se lo había hecho notar...

"James... yo..."

"¿Demasiado sorprendida de verme acá?", preguntó él, levantando una ceja.

"¡No!", se apresuró a exclamar Lily. Eso hizo que la otra ceja de Potter también se elevara en su frente. "Bueno, no del todo", se atrevió a decir al final, sonriendo.

Y se quedó mirando como él se la quedaba mirando. Finalmente, recordó que debían reunirse pronto con los prefectos, por lo que buscó la carta con instrucciones en su mochila.

Cuando volvió a levantar la vista, vio que James estaba mirando distraído por la ventana. Movida por una inercia irresistible, Lily estiró el brazo, y apoyó su mano en el hombro de él. James se volvió a mirarla.

"Lo siento mucho", le dijo Lily.

Notó el agradecimiento en su mirada.

"Gracias por pasar, Evans".

En respuesta, Lily apretó un poco más fuerte la mano en su hombro.

"No fue nada...", y el impulso fue más potente que su voluntad, "Jimmy".

---

"_¡¡Corre, Lily!!" gritó James Potter con desesperación. "¡Es él¡Corre!"._

_Aterrada, Lily corrió por el pasillo, hacia la habitación del fondo. Pero el pasillo se alargaba cada vez más, y ya no había gritos...sólo silencio..._

Lily abrió los ojos, tan asustada como siempre. El realismo del sueño no alcanzaba a atenuar su naturaleza repetitiva. Recordó que no había soñado con eso en todo el verano... tal vez volver a Hogwarts... compartir toda la tarde con James Potter...

---

"Este año voy a besar a Remus Lupin", declaró Jane a la mañana siguiente, mientras se vestían para arrancar el primer día de clases.

"¿Qué?" preguntaron Lola y Lily a unísono.

"Es mi propósito del último año", explicó Jane.

"Yo creía que era obtener buenos NEWTS para acceder al trabajo que quieres", se rió Lily.

"Aparte de eso... ¿uds no tienen un objetivo para el último año?

"Bueno...", se animó Lola después de un rato. "Me propongo volver loco a Peeves... me voy a vengar de seis años de tormentos..."

"¡Qué buena idea!", se rió Jane. "¿Y tú Lily?".

Lily sabía muy bien cuál era su deuda pendiente en Hogwarts.

"Voy a aprender a jugar Quidditch", anunció solemnemente.

"¡¿Quidditch?!", rieron (con ganas) Lola y Jane.

"¡No se rían! ... no digo jugar bien como tú, Jane... me conformo con mantenerme arriba de la escoba... y atajar alguna vez la quaffle..."

---

Lily sabía que a esa hora todos estaban cenando, y que ningún equipo tenía reservado el campo de quidditch. Era de noche, pero la luna llena alumbraba maravillosamente la noche despejada.

Con la escoba de Jane en la mano, caminó varias vueltas al campo antes de decidirse a montarla. Al final se resignó, montó a la escoba, y se dio un pequeño impulso con el pie derecho. La escoba despegó unos 80 cm del suelo. Eso era un buen inicio. Lily quería avanzar algo en el vuelo de escoba, antes de pedirle a Jane que la ayudara con el asunto del Quidditch (Lily era demasiado orgullosa para que alguien viera que nunca había aprendido a volar en escoba).

Pero después de unos tres minutos, comprendió qué le faltaba algo. Simplemente esta suspendida, a unos 80 cm del piso, estática en el mismo lugar. Se inclinó un poco hacia la derecha, a ver si así pasaba algo... ¡Pum!... Lily al piso. Pero la escoba no, y liberada del peso que la retenía, salió flotando hacia arriba como un globo lleno de helio.

"¡Accio escoba!", gritó Lily, y al instante ésta volvió a sus manos.

"Cosa maldita...", murmuró entre dientes.

El círculo volvió a repetirse varias veces. Lo único que cambiaba era la altura de la que se caía...

Cuando habría pasado más o menos una hora (ya habría terminado la cena en el Gran Salo, pero eso no le importaba: los privilegios del Premio Anual incluían libre acceso a la cocina), Lily se cayó de la altura más elevada hasta el momento: unos seis metros. Por suerte, a la segunda caída se había avivado de poner un _cushioning charm_ al suelo...

Desde su posición poco digna en el suelo, Lily vio moverse algo unos treinta metros delante suyo. Era un ciervo macho, y sin estar segura cómo, supo que la elegante criatura era la misma que había visto meses atrás desde la torre, también en una noche de luna llena.

El animal parecía curioso de su presencia en ese lugar.

"No te asustes", le dijo Lily. "Sólo estoy tratando de volar en escoba...no es tan fácil como creerías".

El ciervo permaneció quieto en su lugar, como intrigado con esa brujita rara que le estaba hablando.

"Lo único que tienes que hacer...", le explicó, " es montarte a la escoba. Luego pateas el suelo suavemente y ... ah ... aaahhhh"

Esta vez, en lugar de elevarse en línea recta hacia arriba, la escoba avanzó unos metros hacia delante. Pero indefectiblemente, Lily terminó en el piso.

Una vez recuperada la escoba, miró hacia donde estaba el ciervo, temiendo que se hubiera ido, asustado por el ruido. Pero no, continuaba en el mismo lugar. Y por la forma en que inclinaba la cabeza hacia un costado, hubiera podido jurar que el animal encontraba todo el asunto de Lily cayéndose muy gracioso.

"Ya es bastante tarde... voy a volver al castillo...", le dijo al ciervo.

Antes de empezar a caminar, Lily respiró profundamente el aire limpio de la noche. A pesar de todas las caídas, se sentía muy feliz de estar allí ... Miró al ciervo una vez más, como buscando su complicidad.

"A ver si me sale...", murmuró para si misma.

"_Expecto patronum_".

La figura nítida de una cierva, ágil y agraciada, salió de su varita, y envuelta en luz corrió hacia donde estaba el ciervo, lo rodeó, y luego desapareció hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

"¿Lo viste?", preguntó contentísima Lily a su interlocutor mudo.

Lily dio unos pasos hacia el ciervo, pero éste se asustó y salió corriendo.

---

Lily estaba tomando un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja cuando la lechuza dejó caer un sobre para ella sobre la mesa. Enseguida reconoció la letra clara y prolija de Dionisio Walters. Abrió el sobre mientras que con la otra mano se servía una tostada.

_Querida Lily: _

_Espero que tu séptimo año haya arrancado bien. Lamento no haber estado en King's Cross para despedirte, pero te alegrará saber que la entrevista que tenía dio sus frutos: en unos días voy a Rumania a estudiar sobre dragones. Teniendo en cuenta nuestras distintas localizaciones e intereses, creo que ha llegado el momento de ser amigos. Te deseo lo mejor, como siempre, _

_Dionisio _

Lily releyó la carta varias veces. ¿Qué significaba _"el momento de ser amigos"_¿Dionisio estaba rompiendo con ella¡¿ Por carta?!

Recordó la última vez que lo había visto, a fines de agosto, mientras ella compraba sus libros nuevos en el Callejón Diagon. Lily había pensando que era culpa del excesivo calor, pero no se había sentido particularmente feliz por encontrarse con él... Dionisio había hablado durante aproximadamente una hora de sus chances de estudiar dragones en otros países, y después de despedirse ella se había dando cuenta que ni le había mencionado que la habían nombrado Premio Anual.

Con más calma de la que se sentía, Lily volvió a meter la carta en el sobre. Luego, apuntando con su varita, murmuró:

"Incendio"

Y la carta infame quedó resumida a cenizas.

---

N. A: Gracias por leer!!

Para Ginny WgPr: muchas gracias por el dato sobre Charlus Potter y Dorea Black, la verdad es que no conocía ese detalle del árbol genealógico de los Black. Por lo que estuve mirando en HP-Lexicon, no me queda claro si realmente éstos son los abuelos de Harry... y la verdad es que me resulta extraño que el parentesco que implica nunca se haya mencionado en los libros. Igual, esto es tan solo mi punto de vista!!


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

El viernes Slughorn organizaba la primer fiesta del cursado. Jane, muy decidida a cumplir su objetivo para séptimo año, encaró a Remus Lupin el martes a la tarde, cuando estaba estudiando en el Salón Común.

"Remus... ¿podría hablar contigo?"

Sirius, James y Peter, sentados junto a él, intercambiaron miradas sorprendidas, pero no se movieron de sus lugares.

Jane tosió falsamente, y les dirigió una mirada asesina.

Finalmente, de mala gana, los dejaron solos.

James se sentó en el sofá junto a Lily, y la codeó suavemente. Lily levantó la vista de su libro, y lo miró interrogante.

No pudo evitar notar que, si bien James no era ni tan elegante, ni tan apuesto, ni tan atlético, algo en su figura alta y delgada lo hacía indiscutiblemente agradable a la vista.

Sin decir nada, James se limitó a señalarle con una mirada la extraña situación ente Jane y Remus. Lily se encogió de hombros.

Al rato se escucharon unas risitas provenientes de donde estaban Jane y Remus. James volvió a mirar a Lily, como si todo fuera su culpa, y Lily volvió a encogerse de hombros.

---

El miércoles a la tarde, poco antes de la cena, James se acercó a Lily con aire preocupado.

"Remus le dijo que sí", le soltó sin anestesia.

Lily sonrió con malicia... Jane no había querido decir nada...

"Y luego vino Sonia Smith, de Hufflepuff, invitó a Sirius... y también dijo que sí... menos mal que ninguna chica en su sano juicio invitaría a Peter..."

"¿Estás celoso?", se rió Lily.

"Nooo", contestó James, sacándose los lentes para limpiarlos.

"Todo porque tu novia no está acá... ¡pero así estaban tus amigos el año pasado!".

James continuó limpiando los lentes, como concentrado en una mancha rebelde.

"Ya no tengo novia", admitió entre dientes. "Aurora se fue a estudiar a Rumania".

"No te puedo creer", dijo Lily, tomándolo del brazo.

James alzó la vista, y Lily pensó que se veía más inocente sin los lentes... y la forma en que entrecerraba los ojos para tratar de hacer foco era simplemente adorable...¡no, no!... graciosa...

"Dionisio Walters también se fue a Rumania... ¿Dragones?"

Visiblemente confundido, James se limitó a asentir. Pero luego sus facciones se endurecieron.

"No me digas que el maldito te está engañando... deja que lo encuentre y..."

"Tranquilo, Gryffindor", rió Lily. "No están engañando a nadie".

Sin decir nada más, tomó los lentes de manos de James, los dejó impecables con un solo movimiento de su varita, y se los entregó de nuevo.

James le sonrió agradecido, con esa mirada entrecerrada que no terminaba de hacer foco... y Lily sólo pudo decir una cosa:

"Vayamos a cenar ...me muero de hambre..."

----

La zona restringida de la biblioteca encerraba numerosos tesoros. A Lily le gustaba disfrutar de su acceso libre como Premio Anual simplemente recorriendo las estanterías, buscando descubrir algún tesoro bibliográfico.

"Esa Evans es una tonta", dijo la voz ligeramente nasal de una chica morena, proveniente de atrás de la estantería en la que estaba Lily.

"Por completo", reaseguró otra chica, una rubia de Slytherin que Lily sabía era prima de Sirius Black. "Ayer me quitó 10 puntos por asustar a unos sangre sucia de primer año...".

Lily miró enojada a las dos chicas que buscaban un libro del lado general de la biblioteca.

"Y claro... si Evans es también una sangre sucia...", contestó la primera chica.

Lily se estaba preparando para intervenir, pero una voz masculina le ganó de mano.

" A ver si escuché bien", dijo James Potter. "No... Estoy seguro de que escuché bien, así que veinte puntos menos para Slytherin".

La chica morocha se quedó muda, pero Narcisa Black no se amedrentaba tan fácil.

"Qué raro Potter... defendiendo a los impuros... si la sangre sucia de Evans es tan poco bruja que ni siquiera puede conjurar un Patronus... todos lo vimos en el último examen...".

Lily pudo ver que James estaba cada vez más enojado, las venas de su puño aferrando la varita se notaban cada vez más...

"Y esos son otros diez puntos menos para Slytherin, por mentir deliberadamente... deberías saber Narcisa, que Lily Evans tiene un muy potente Patronus en forma de cierva... mucho más nítido que el tuyo, si mal no recuerdo..."

----

¡Así que él la había visto! Y si la había visto conjurar el _Patronus_, también la había visto hacer el ridículo cayéndose de la escoba... ¿pero cómo?

Tenía que haber algo que ella no sabía... James Potter debía tener un secreto...

----

"¡Y recuerden avisar la nueva contraseña!", les dijo Lily a los prefectos de Gryffindor, que ya estaban saliendo.

"James...", dijo Lily, con el tono más dulce que supo modular. Descubrió que no le resultaba tan difícil.

James Potter se quedó como congelado frente a la puerta, y la miró extrañado. Él sabía muy bien que ella nunca lo llamaba de _esa_ forma.

Lily se acercó a él, de forma de ver bien la cara que pondría ante la pregunta. James dio un paso hacia atrás: debió haber sentido que Lily lo estaba acorralando.

"¿Cómo te vuelves invisible?", preguntó Lily.

Varias emociones pasaron por el rostro de James Potter. Alivio, solo una de ellas.

"Bueno, hay distintos hechizos..."

"¿Cómo cuáles?"

James abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. En ese terreno, sabía que no era rival de Lily Evans.

"Tengo una capa de invisibilidad", admitió luego de unos segundos. "Está en mi baúl... si quieres verla".

"Pues subamos al dormitorio", le dijo Lily, demasiado desconfiada sobre la verdad de la respuesta como para preocuparse en reprimir su inminente sonrojamiento.

Pocas veces Lily había subido a los dormitorios de los varones. Y nunca hasta el más elevado de todos, el de los chicos de séptimo año. Una vez allí, James abrió su baúl, bastante más desordenado de lo que ella hubiera esperado.

"Aquí está", digo entregándole una capa color bordó, que se sentía increíblemente suave al tacto. Dio vuelta la tela... del otro lado, podía ver hasta el piso...

"Guauuu"

Lily desplegó la capa, y se la puso. Luego caminó hasta el espejo. No se veía nada. Asomó la mano por debajo de la manga, y lo único que vio fue su mano flotando en el aire...

"Mira...¡soy _Dedos_!", se río Lily.

James sonrió a medias, y Lily comprendió que él no tenía idea de qué hablaba ella.

"Oh... me refería a un programa de televisión muggle".

"Ah... sí... escuché hablar del tele-vísor..."

Después de jugar unos minutos más, Lily volvió a dejar la capa en el baúl de James.

"¿Dónde la compraste?"

"No la compré... me la dio mi padre, y a él se la había dado su padre... y así, por varias generaciones... ya nadie recuerda cómo empezó".

Las tradiciones familiares le encantaban a Lily. Su familia no tenía ninguna.

"Entonces tú se la darás a tus hijos", dijo pensativa.

James frunció la nariz ante la idea.

"Supongo. A mi primogénito".

"¡Eso es injusto para los otros hermanos!", exclamó Lily, indignada como hermana menor que era ante semejante prerrogativa de los hermanos mayores.

"Oh, bueno", se río James. "Entonces dejaré que se batan en duelo."

"Qué gracioso", se burló Lily. Permaneció en silencio varios segundos antes de agregar: "Así fue como me viste conjurar el Patronus en el campo de Quidditch¿no?".

Un tanto sorprendido, James asintió con cierta cautela. Al recordar su Patronus, Lily se puso de buen humor.

"¿No te parece que me salió muy bonito?"

Sin decir nada, James volvió a asentir.

"Y también te habrás muerto de risa cada vez que me caía de la escoba... ¡podrías haberme dado algún consejo!", dijo dándole un golpe en el brazo con el puño cerrado.

Y medio riéndose, y medio avergonzada ante la imagen mental del hecho, Lily bajó las escaleras hacia el Salón Común.

No había apoyado el pie en el último escalón cuando la golpeó con fuerza una idea: James Potter se había visto aliviado ante su pregunta... eso únicamente podía significar una cosa... la túnica de invisibilidad sólo era el primero de sus secretos.

---

Jane se estaba cambiando para la fiesta de Slughorn... y para Remus Lupin.

"Trátalo con cuidado...", le dijo Lola, mitad en broma y mitad en serio.

Después de un rato, todos los que estaban en el Salón Común se habían ido a cenar, o los pocos afortunados, a la fiesta de Slughorn. Lily había preferido no ir, antes de soportar que algún muchacho la acompañara a la fiesta. Ninguna de las tres invitaciones que había recibido le había resultado siquiera remotamente tentadora.

El ruido de pasos bajando la escalera le indicó que, después de todo, no estaba sola.

"¡Evans!", la llamó James Potter, y el ímpetu en su voz la hizo levantarse de su silla.

Potter llevaba puesto su uniforme de Quidditch, pero sin la túnica roja que tenía bordado su nombre en la espalda. El conjunto resultaba particularmente atrayente a la vista.

"¿Vamos a volar?", le dijo levantando su escoba, por si la invitación no quedaba suficientemente clara.

"Oh no. Yo no voy a aprender a volar contigo. Jane me ha contado todo sobre sus prácticas... ¡a mi no me vas a decir esas cosas!", se defendió Lily, bastante asustada ante la idea de un maníaco del aire como Potter encargado de darle instrucciones.

James la miró frunciendo un poco las cejas. Enseguida comprendió que la actitud de capitán de quidditch no era la más exitosa con ella...

"Vamos, Lily... sabes que nunca dejaría que te pase algo malo", dijo con un tono sorprendentemente dulce.

Lily se lo quedó mirando indecisa, con los brazos cruzados.

"¿No quieres aprender a volar?... Nunca vas a aprenderlo sola..."

Lily se imaginó a Jane bailando con Remus. A Lola martirizando a Peeves. ¿Acaso ella no iba a cumplir con su objetivo de séptimo año?

"¡Accio Twister!", dijo Lily, y al instante tuvo la escoba de Jane en la mano.

James la miró dubitativo.

"¿Qué?", le preguntó Lily.

"Yo empezaría con algo más simple... con una de las escobas de la escuela estaría bien".

----

N.A: Gracias por leer!!


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

"Para la izquierda... la izquierda..."

Puummm. Lily al suelo.

"No sé por qué estas cosas no tienen cinturón de seguridad", refunfuñó Lily para sí misma..

"Realmente fue una buena idea eso del hechizo para el suelo", reconoció James, mirando a Lily desde las alturas. Lily lo miró con cierto odio, y casi sin desearlo, le sacó la lengua. James se rió de su berrinche.

"Tu problema es que tienes miedo... así nunca vas a aprender".

"No", lo corrigió Lily. "Una vez que aprenda perderé el miedo".

"Creo que en esto deberías hacerme caso a mi, y no a ese nido de doxies que tienes entre las dos orejas".

Lily le dirigió una mirada resentida ante una referencia tan poco digna a su cerebro.

"¿Y cómo se supone que le pierda miedo a volar, si no puedo estar arriba de la escoba ni treinta segundos?"

James contempló los aros de Quidditch pensativo. Después de unos segundos, sonrió al encontrar una respuesta tan simple.

"Sube conmigo", le dijo bajando hasta estar flotando junto a ella.

"¿A tu escoba?", preguntó asustada Lily.

"Sí... hay suficiente espacio...", y corriéndose hacia delante, quedaron unos cuarenta centímetros entre él y la mata de cerdas de la escoba.

El nido de doxies se agitó furioso entre las dos orejas de Lily. Esa definitivamente no era una buena idea. Pero si Lily no aceptaba, James creería que ella le tenía miedo... y no iba a concederle tan fácilmente semejante satisfacción.

Resignada, montó a la escoba detrás de James Potter. La sorprendió un cosquilleo en el estómago ante la proximidad física.

"Agárrate de mi tan fuerte como lo creas necesario", le dijo él.

Con cierta desconfianza, Lily apoyó la mano izquierda en la cintura de Potter, y con la otra se tomó de la escoba.

El despegue fue suave, y Lily se sorprendió de lo agradable que se sentía la sensación de gravedad cero... y cuando la brisa nocturna le daba en la cara, podía sentir el aroma de ...no, mejor no pensar en eso.

Lentamente, dieron una primera vuelta al estadio de Quidditch. La segunda fue más rápida, y más alto.

"¿Estás bien, Lily?", preguntó un tanto preocupado James, ya que la tímida mano que lo tomaba al principio se había convertido en un abrazo de oso.

"Sí... creo", respondió Lily, que aún no era consciente de la fuerza con la que se estaba abrazando a su compañero de vuelo.

James aumentó la velocidad, y Lily cerró los ojos.

Cuando se detuvieron, el cambio fue tan suave que Lily tardó en darse cuenta. Entonces, abrió los ojos, y comprendió que estaba abrazando a James Potter con alma y vida.

"Oh... perdóname", dijo soltándolo rápidamente.

"No te preocupes, estoy bien", rió James, palpándose la espalda. "Puede que haya alguna costilla rota... pero nada que Madam Pince no pueda arreglar".

----

"¿Y como estuvo anoche?", fue lo primero que preguntó Lola al levantarse al día siguiente.

"Pues no besé a Remus Lupin...", declaró Jane, sin levantarse aún de la cama. "¡El me besó a mi!"

Hubo varias risitas, que en poco tiempo derivaron en carcajadas.

"¿Y tú qué hiciste hasta tan tarde, Lily?", preguntó Lola, mientras se sacaba el pijama.

"Si te quedaste dormida otra vez en la biblioteca..."

"Eso solo fue una vez... antes de los TIMOS... ya dejen de burlarse...", refunfuñó Lily.

Otra vez una tanda de risas.

"No me van a creer... ¡estuve volando!", soltó Lily, así las otras dejaban de reírse.

"¿En escoba?"

"Sí... y bastante rápido".

"Lily, qué bueno que hayas aprendido tan pronto..."

"¿Tú sola?"

Esta Jane. Siempre con la pregunta incómoda. Sólo había una forma de distraerla.

"¿Entonces estás de novia con Remus Lupin?"

---

La primera visita a Hogsmeade del año fue un sábado precioso de otoño. En su rol de Premio Anual, tanto Lily como James ayudaban a supervisar la salida de los chicos. Después de una hora de intenso tránsito, quedaron liberados. Lily se aprestaba a tomar un carruaje para ir a Hogsmeade, cuando vio que James volvía a entrar al castillo.

"¡Oye!", lo llamó. "¿No vas al pueblo?".

"No... tengo cosas que hacer", le dijo él, desde las escaleras.

De pronto, Lily no sintió tantas ganas de ir a Hogsmeade. Después de todo, ya había ido tantas veces...

Decidida, subió las escaleras detrás de James Potter, y lo tomó del brazo.

"Yo sé por qué es esto", le dijo haciendo un gesto en espiral con el dedo índice. "Porque tus amigos tengan una cita, no significa que tú no puedas ..."

James la miró entre divertido y serio.

"No es por eso... sólo no tengo ganas de ir..."

"James...", dijo Lily, mirándolo directo a los ojos, como tratando de leer el fondo de su alma.

Lily todavía no había terminado de darse cuenta, pero cuando lo miraba así, tenía sobre James Potter el mismo efecto que el Verisaterum.

"Estoy bien... en serio... pasa que hoy... hoy sería el cumpleaños de...".

No necesitó terminar la frase. Lily le dio un pequeño apretón con la mano que aún sostenía su brazo.

"¿Quieres que nos quedemos en Hogwarts?", preguntó Lily, sonrojándose levemente tras el empleo del plural.

Por toda respuesta él le sonrió ampliamente, y entraron juntos al castillo.

---

Lily dio otra vuelta en su cama ... ya no le cabían dudas: le gustaba James Potter. Y le gustaba mucho. No estaba muy segura desde cuándo, pero ya no podía más que rendirse ante la evidencia. Y eso la enojaba bastante. El pobre chico había estado loco por ella (y volviéndola loca a ella) durante dos años enteros ¡Dos años! Y ella lo había ignorado por completo. Bueno, en realidad siempre había notado lo bien que él se veía con el uniforme de Quidditch, o con la túnica de la escuela cuando la llevaba desabrochada, o... está bien, no había logrado ignorarlo demasiado, pero ciertamente se había esforzado en despreciarlo.

Pero a pesar de todo, después había empezado a conocerlo mejor... más allá del patán engreído que hechizaba Slytherins por diversión... se habían vuelto... sí¿podía decirse eso, no?... se habían vuelto amigos... y ahora ella se desconcentraba con sólo escuchar su voz... eso estaba mal... muy mal... porque ahora¡ahora él tan solo la veía como a una amiga!

---

"¿Cómo lo haces?", le preguntó de pronto Lily a James.

James dejó la pluma en el tintero, y la miró preocupado.

"Mira Evans, no puedes hacerme ese tipo de preguntas y esperar que yo entienda así nomás la jugada que el complicado ajedrez mental de tu mente espera de mi en este momento".

Lily le pellizcó el brazo ante la respuesta.

"Cómo hacen tú y tus amigos para que Filch nunca los atrape".

"¡Que nunca nos atrape! Con eso estás insinuando que hacemos algo por lo que debería atraparnos..."

"Los cuatro no entran debajo de la capa de invisibilidad", señaló Lily.

"Está bien... está bien, no me mires así... ¿cuál es tu objetivo... conocer todos mis oscuros secretos?"

La idea le resultó increíblemente seductora a Lily... tanto, que tuvo que mirar para otro lado, tratando de evitar el calor que subía a sus mejillas.

Minutos más tarde, tenía ante sí el Mapa de los Merodeadores.

"James... esto es maravilloso... es magia muy avanzada", dijo recorriendo con el dedo los pasillos de Hogwarts. "¿Esto también te lo dio tu papá?"

"Oh no", dijo James, orgullo rebozándole de cada poro. "Esto lo hicimos nosotros".

Lily miró los nombres de la tapa inicial: Cornamenta, Canuto, Colagusano y Lunático.

"Esos son nuestros alias profesionales", le explicó James.

"¿Y el tuyo cuál es?"

James abrió la boca para contestar, pero luego pareció pensarlo mejor.

"Secreto profesional", se limitó a decir.

Lily sonrió ante semejante definición, pero no volvió a insistir.

---

"Y Conrad se la pasa a Potter, Potter lanza y ¡anota para Gryffindor!"

"Ahora se viene el contra-ataque... la Quaffle pasa a Vicius, Vicius hace una maniobra evasiva pero pierde ante la Budger the Timonton... Conrad tiene nuevamente la Quaffle, Derrick golpea ahora la Budger, que se dirige a Conrad... no a Potter, que..."

Un "ohhhh" colectivo de todo el estadio tapó la voz del relator.

James Potter yacía inconsciente en el piso del campo de Quidditch.

---

En la puerta del Ala de Enfermería una temblorosa Lily se encontró con todo el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, además de Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

"¿Está bien?", preguntó con voz entrecortada.

Obtuvo un coro de voces como respuesta.

"Sólo necesita descansar..."

"Se fracturó el brazo..."

"Se _muere_ cuando se entere que perdimos"

"Los de Slyhterin seguro hicieron trampa..."

Se abrieron las puertas de la enfermería, y una muy ceñuda Madam Pince los miró seriamente. Todos se callaron.

"Pueden pasar a verlo..."

Todos los presentes se amontonaron, presionando para entrar.

"¡Todos no!", exclamó enojada Madam Pince.

Sirius y Remus dieron un paso al frente. Madam Pince les dirigió su peor mirada de desaprobación.

"Uds. dos tienen prohibido entrar aquí en estado consciente...", les recordó alzando el dedo índice.

Lily miró a Sirius y a Remus, preguntándose qué habrían hecho para haber recibido semejante castigo.

"Mejor pasa tú, Evans", dictaminó Madam Pince.

Todos los presentes se quejaron. Madam Pince los ignoró, y dejó pasar a Lily.

Lily no entraba en la sala de enfermería desde que estaba en cuarto año, y se había confundido en el uso de elementos explosivos durante la clase de Pociones...

Había una figura durmiendo en la única cama ocupada. Lily se acercó, y pensó que James Potter se veía completamente delicioso mientras dormía, con los rasgos relajados, y la boca entreabierta... Se sentó en una silla junto a la cama, y se lo quedó mirando, sin saber bien qué hacer. Indecisa, estiró el brazo, y le tomó la mano. Se sorprendió de lo tibia que se sentía.

"¿Resistiendo las ganas de besarme, Evans?"

Lily dio un salto, e inmediatamente le soltó la mano.

"No soy Evans... soy Sirius... sí que no ves nada sin tus lentes", dijo Lily, imitando el hablar pausado y burlón de Sirius Black.

"Entonces mejor que no tengas ganas de besarme...", rió James. "¿Qué pasó con el partido?".

----

N. A: Gracias por leer!


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

Lily terminó de leer El Profeta con un nudo en el estómago. Se reportaban varias muertes de muggles, y de magos y brujas de origen muggle. El terror de Voldemort se expandía cada vez más... todos coincidían en que Hogwarts era el único lugar seguro.

"¿Alguien conocido?", preguntó Lola, sentándose a su lado en el sillón frente al fuego del Salón Común de Gryffindor.

Lily negó con la cabeza.

"¿Sigues pensando en la Academia de Aurores, para cuando termines Hogwarts?

Lily asintió. De hecho, sabía que no era la única. Dadas las circunstancias, muchos de los futuros egresados de Hogwarts querían luchar contra la magia oscura.

"¡Evans!", llamó una voz muy familiar. "¡Nos espera Dumbledore!".

Lily siguió a James Potter hasta la oficina de Dumbledore.

"¿Te ubicas con mucha facilidad, no?", le preguntó.

"Digamos que he venido un par de veces".

La reunión con Dumbledore, y los jefes de las casas, fue bastante tensa. Se estaba armando un plan de seguridad para que los alumnos de Hogwarts pudieran llegar a King's Cross sin problemas para las vacaciones de Navidad. Aún faltaban más de tres semanas, pero había muchas cosas que planificar...

Cuando volvían de la reunión, si bien era tarde, Lily descubrió que no tenía nada de hambre. Las noticias que se habían discutido en la reunión, narradas en forma mucho más cruda que los artículos del diario, la habían dejado alterada. James Potter iba pensando lo mismo.

"No veo la hora de terminar la escuela y unirme a la Orden del Fénix", murmuró James, quizás más para él mismo que para ella.

"¿La Orden del Fénix?"

"Ya sabes...", le dijo él.

Lily se sintió frustrada. Al parecer, había muchas cosas que ella no sabía. James comprendió la situación.

"Es un grupo de personas, bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore, que luchan contra Voldemort".

"¿Pero no es eso lo que hacen los Aurores?"

"Si...pero los Aurores son sólo la parte oficial...", explicó James, haciendo un gesto con la mano. Sin duda, parecía que a él lo atraía mucho más lo "no oficial".

"Yo siempre quise ser Auror", se animó a confesar Lily, un tanto desilusionada.

James se detuvo en seco, y la miró muy detenidamente.

"¿En serio?... Siempre creí que ibas a ser Sanadora... como eres tan buena en Pociones y Encantamientos..."

Lily sonrió deleitada ante el piropo. Nunca venía mal escuchar uno de esos.

"Bueno... también me gustaba esa idea... tal vez cuando Voldemort sea derrotado..."

"Eso sería algo grandioso...¿no?", saltó James. "Imagina... haber ayudado en la derrota de Voldemort..."

Lo dijo muy convencido, como si sólo se tratara de ganar un partido de Quidditch.

---

"¡Cuidado!", gritó James.

Por primera vez, Lily rió mientras montaba en escoba. Esto podía ser algo muy divertido.

"¿Me tienes miedo?", se burló, dando un giro demasiado brusco. Tambaleó un poco, pero en seguida recuperó el control.

Después de todo, no había sido tan difícil. Sólo le había llevado... 6 años, 3 meses y 8 días de entrenamiento mágico. Y 24 horas de clases privadas.

El aterrizaje le costó bastante...eso era lo único que aún no lograba dominar. Sin embargo, Lily logró desmontar la escoba con gracia suficiente como para que James no se burlara de ella.

"¿Viste como hice la vuelta en U?", preguntó entusiasmada Lily.

"Eh...sí...por un momento temí..."

"¿Y viste como pasé entre los aros?", siguió Lily, sin prestarle atención.

"Un poco justo...pero..."

"¿Y qué tal el clavado de recién?", continuó Lily, radiante de felicidad por su logro.

Esta vez James no objetó nada, sólo se quedó mirándola, como si no pudiera encontrar las palabras...

Pánico y fascinación invadieron a Lily. Si el pánico hubiera triunfado, hubiera corrido de vuelta al castillo, evitado volver a encontrarse a solas con James Potter, entrado a la Academia de Aurores al graduarse de Hogwarts, y muerto a los 21 años en batalla. Para él, eso hubiera significado una vida mucho más larga, pero sin sentido: combatiendo para una misión de la Orden del Fénix, Bellatrix Lestrange lo hubiera torturado hasta perder el juicio, un día después de cumplir 19 años.

Pero la fascinación ganó, y Lily simplemente se quedó ahí, parada frente a él, mirándolo. Y sin saber nunca cómo había empezado, dos segundos después Lily estaba besando a James Potter como si su vida dependiera de ello.

La sensación era mágica... mil veces mejor que lo que, inconfesablemente, más de una vez había osado imaginar... sus labios tibios, su mano acariciando su cuello...y el atisbo de un ansia incontenible detrás de la dulzura de cada beso.

Mucho tiempo después sus rostros se separaron, y él la miró extrañado.

"Lily...¿no te habrán afectado tantas caídas?"

---

Que Lily Evans estaba saliendo con James Potter era algo que parecía interesar a muchas personas, y disgustar a unas pocas.

La primera vez que los vio caminando de la mano, Sirius Black se los quedó mirando petrificado del asombro, con una expresión muy semejante a la que hubiera tenido si hubiera descubierto que se había quedado pelado esa mañana frente al espejo.

Superados los celos iniciales de tener que compartir a su mejor amigo, Lily descubrió que detrás de su aparente preocupación por el cabello, Sirius Black tenía un sentido del humor muy especial, y una lealtad inquebrantable.

En cambio, a Severus Snape el mal humor le duró toda la vida. Acorraló a Lily a la salida de una clase de Astronomía, y con una profunda mezcla de odio y dolor le soltó:

"Lily... como puedes...¡con James Potter!"

Lily miró a su otrora mejor amigo, lamentado en lo más fondo de su corazón cómo sus caminos se habían separado. Ella sabía que Severus tenía el potencial para llegar a ser una gran persona, pero él nunca lo había entendido.

"Sabes Severus...es que él besa TAN bien", bromeó, para evitar entrar en una discusión dramática.

Severus hizo un gesto muy semejante a una arqueada antes de vomitar. Lily se fue de su lado sin notar la mirada muerta que había invadido sus ojos.

---

"¿Y cuándo empecé a gustarte?", le preguntó James una tarde, con total desenfado.

Lily levantó la vista de su tarea de Transfiguración. A pesar de ser el Premio Anual, James Potter no resultaba un buen compañero de tareas...

"Desde el primer día que nos vimos en el Expreso de Hogwarts...", le dijo con tono extremadamente meloso.

"Vaya... hubiera jurado que entonces le hacías ojitos a Peter...", rió James. "Igual, cuando te besé por primera vez..."

"¿Cómo?", lo cortó Lily decidida. "Fui yo quien te besé..."

Los dos se miraron extrañados, y quedaron en silencio durante un rato. Pero Lily no iba a desaprovechar semejante oportunidad delante suyo.

"Entonces... ¿cómo te decidiste a besarme?", preguntó Lily.

James se estiró en la silla, y cruzó los brazos detrás de su cabeza.

"¿No era que tú me habías besado?", replicó.

Lily apoyó su mejilla en una mano, y le lanzó su mejor mirada seductora. Con un poco de pestañeo incluido.

"Eres una tramposa, Evans".

Pero cuando James se inclinó hacia ella por sobre la mesa, no fue precisamente para contarle un secreto.

Varios minutos después... quizá una hora entera, Lily fue capaz de volver a formular pensamientos coherentes.

" Dime... ¿cómo te decidiste a besarme?", le preguntó al oído. "Pensé que ya no te gustaba..."

James la miró muy sorprendido.

"¿En serio pensaste eso?"

"Bueno... para empezar... estaba Aurora..."

"¿Estabas celosa de ella?", preguntó James, demasiado sonriente a gusto de Lily.

"No", mintió Lily. Nunca le iba a confesar que más de una vez se había preguntado qué le veía James Potter a esa engreída.

"Deberías", declaró desafiante. "Es muy bonita...", agregó poniendo expresión soñadora.

Lily lo miró, aceptando el desafío.

"Bueno... tú nunca hubieras tenido ni una chance si Dionisio no me botaba... por carta", comentó con una media sonrisa.

"¿Dionisio Walters?", se sonrió James. "Ni en el quidditch pudo superarme".

Lily elevó la vista hacia el techo, con gesto de descreimiento.

"Bueno¿y entonces? .¿Cómo fue?", insistió Lily.

James permaneció largo rato en silencio, mirando a Lily con esa expresión que a ella le hacía pensar que él aún no podía creer lo que estaba pasando entre ellos.

"Remus estaba convencido de que tu opinión sobre mí había cambiado desde que empezamos séptimo año", empezó.

James no le dijo en ese momento que Remus solía ser muy bueno para darse cuenta de esas cosas, y que para él ese sexto sentido con las mujeres se debía a su naturaleza de hombre-lobo. De hecho, era un secreto que él nunca iba a compartir con Lily, ya que no era su derecho: sería Remus quien se lo confesaría unos meses después.

"Pero yo no le creía... y como estábamos empezando a ser amigos, no quería arruinarlo todo preguntándote por... váyase a saber, pero como por centésima vez, que salieras conmigo. Claro que algunas veces sospeché que Remus tenía razón... como cuando me olías el pelo, y creías que yo no me daba cuenta..."

A pesar de que ahora tenía su mejilla cómodamente recostada sobre la mano de él, Lily se sonrojó fuertemente.

"Yo no te olía el pelo...", rezongó.

James la miró divertido, y con el dedo índice le acarició la mejilla enrojecida.

"Y me convencí que había bastantes chances de que realmente fuera cierto cuando fuiste a visitarme a la enfermería..."

"¡Fue una caída libre de 15 metros! Si Percival no hubiera lanzado el hechizo desacelerador...", dijo Lily, aún asustada ante el recuerdo, "ni tú tienes la cabeza tan dura como para resistir a ese golpe".

James la miró, visiblemente enternecido ante su preocupación.

"Pero nunca antes me habías ido a ver a la enfermería...", agregó James. "Y créeme que he estado mucho peor". James se contuvo, pero Lily sabía que las peores heridas no se las había ocasionado el Quidditch, sino sus duelos con Severus Snape.

----

N.A: Gracias por leer!! Y para la próxima, el final...


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10

Lily se sentía un poco egoísta... a pesar de todos los problemas que había en el mundo mágico, se sentía incontrolablemente feliz de estar sentada junto a James Potter tomando jarabe de cerveza en las Tres Escobas.

Él le estaba hablando sobre las chances del próximo partido ante Ravenclaw, que sería el último del año, y de su estadía en Hogwarts. Lily asentía, pero en realidad no le estaba entendiendo demasiado. Cuando ella soltó un ingenuo "Ah, qué bueno" en una parte de la charla que aparentemente ameritaba un comentario muy distinto a ese, James acabó riendo.

"Te estoy aburriendo...mejor hagamos otra cosa...¿qué tal se vamos a ver ese local que abrió hace poco?", le ofreció sonriendo.

"¿Zonko's?", preguntó Lily, levantando una ceja.

"Escuché que tienen muy buenas ofertas de lanzamiento", se excusó James con aire inocente.

Salieron de Las Tres Escobas, y rumbo a la nueva tienda se encontraron con Sirius Black y Peter Pettigrew. Los cuatro ingresaron juntos al local, que estaba atestado de estudiantes mirando maravillados los productos de las góndolas. Sirius y Peter desaparecieron en la sección de productos "cuasi-explosivos", y James los miró alejarse con mal disimulada añoranza.

"Un Premio Anual no debería pensar en esas cosas", le dijo Lily con irónico reproche.

James la miró a los ojos sonriendo, pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura (no hacía falta acercarse mucho... el lugar estaba tan lleno que ya estaban bastante cerca de por sí), e inclinando un poco la cabeza le dijo con su tono más malicioso:

"Evans... si supieras..."

Pero Lily no pudo terminar de oír sus palabras, porque un estruendo proveniente del exterior llenó sus oídos. Varios de los chicos que estaban dentro del local salieron hacia fuera, para ver qué ocurría. Con el amontonamiento, Lily fue separada de James, y no pudo ver que él y Sirius fueron de los primeros en llegar a la calle.

Se escucharon más gritos, y de pronto todos empezaron a correr desesperados hacia el otro lado de la calle.

Lily no entendía qué estaba sucediendo, y no sabía dónde estaban James o sus amigos.

Varios chicos de tercer año se agruparon asustados en torno a ella.

"Entremos a Zonko's", les dijo ella, pensando que allí estarían más seguros que expuestos en el exterior.

Una vez adentro, comprendió que no eran los únicos. También estaban Remus y Jane, junto a otro grupo de chicos de tercero y cuarto. Remus le hizo señas, y con cautela, los tres se asomaron a la ventana. Lo que vio dejó a Lily sin aliento.

"Eres una vergüenza para nuestra familia", gritó una mujer joven, de cabello oscuro y rostro desencajado... de no ser por su mirada de odio y repulsión, hubiera sido muy bonita. No terminó de decir la frase, cuando lanzó un hechizo que estalló contra una de las vidrieras cercanas, con gran estruendo.

"Tú y yo nunca fuimos familia, Bellatrix", gritó Sirius Black, parado unos metros más adelante.

Al oír el nombre, Lily reconoció a la mujer: Bellatrix Black, seis años mayor que ella... Bellatrix estaba en séptimo año cuando Lily había empezado Hogwarts.

Bellatrix gritó algo que Lily no pudo entender, y al instante una espectáculo de luces se desató frente a ella... Sirius y su prima batallaban a muerte...

"¡Lily, Jane!", gritó Remus. "En el sótano de este local, junto a la columna, hay una puerta... da a un pasadizo que lleva a Hogwarts... lleven a los chicos, yo me quedaré a ayudar a Sirius".

"¡Remus!", gritó Jane, aferrándose de su mano.

Pronto Lily comprendió que Sirius no era rival para Bella, y temió por la vida de Sirius Black... sin pensarlo, se abalanzó hacia la puerta, dispuesta a ayudarlo, pero los chicos que estaban con ella gritaron asustados.

"¡No nos dejes!"

Lily se volvió para decirles que todo iba a estar bien, pero una segunda voz se había unido a la lucha. Su corazón dio un salto: era James Potter.

Los ataques de Bella ahora estaban divididos, pero aún así su destreza en el duelo era notable. Remus aún discutía con Jane.

"Voy contigo", repetía ella, cada vez con mayor desesperación.

Hubo otro gran estruendo, y parte de la entrada de Zonko's quedó destrozada. Luchando contra si misma, Lily se volvió hacia los asustados chicos que la rodeaban:

"Vengan conmigo, hay una salida".

Con el corazón latiendo dolorosamente en su pecho, dejó atrás a Remus y a Jane, a James y Sirius, y guió a los asustados chicos hasta el sótano. Allí encontró al muchacho que atendía el negocio (apenas debería ser un año mayor que ella), agazapado en un rincón. Pasó frente a él sin decir nada, y detrás de la columna encontró la puerta que había dicho Lupin. Se volvió hacia el muchacho, que estaba lívido del susto.

"Son los mortífagos", le dijo él, en un susurro aterrado.

Se escuchó otro gran estruendo proveniente de arriba. Lily suprimió los pensamientos de pánico que amenazaban con formarse en su mente.

"¿Cómo te llamas?", le preguntó al muchacho.

"Isidoro"

"Mira Isidoro...este pasadizo conduce a Hogwarts", le dijo con voz segura. "Lleva a los chicos contigo".

"Chicos...", dijo luego volviéndose hacia las asustadas caritas que la miraban. "Isidoro los va a llevar hasta Hogwarts...Uds sigan con él, no se separen ni detengan".

"¿No vienes con nosotros?", preguntó una chica de cuarto año.

Lily no contestó. Ayudó a bajar al primer chico, y una vez que todos se habían puesto en marcha, subió corriendo hacia la parte superior de Zonko's. Remus y Jane ya no estaba allí. Y no se escuchaba ningún ruido...

Corrió hasta afuera, y entonces comprendió la magnitud del odio que Bellatrix Black guardaba a su primo. James luchaba por deshacerse de unas sogas que lo ataban, Remus estaba petrificado, Jane flotaba en el aire, moviéndose como una marioneta macabra, y Sirius yacía inconsciente en el piso. Triunfante, Bellatrix se acercó a su primo, apuntó su varita hacia su cabeza, y abrió la boca para pronunciar el conjuro...

"¡Protego!", gritó Lily.

Varias cosas pasaron en ese instante: el hechizo de Bellatrix rebotó en el escudo que Lily había conjurado, y se estrelló contra un árbol que voló hecho añicos. Momentáneamente confundida, Bellatrix se dirigió hacia ella alzando su varita, pero se volvió cuando James, ya liberado, gritó:

"¡Cuidado!".

Y dirigió su ataque hacia él en vez de a ella.

"¡Crucio!"

James gritó y Lily sintió que se le helaba la sangre... alzó su varita para atacar, pero otra voz le ganó de mano:

"¡Expelliarmus!", gritó la Profesora McGonagall.

Bellatrix esquivó el hechizo por menos de un centímetro. Miró a su ex profesora y actual oponente con mediano interés...y riendo como loca, desapareció con una gran explosión, que dejó a todos cegados.

Cuando recuperó la vista unos segundos después, Lily vio a James y a McGonagall parados cerca de ella, y a Remus, Sirius y Jane yaciendo en el piso. Lily corrió junto a su amiga, pero antes de llegar a su lado supo que algo no estaba bien...

"¡NOOO!", gritó arrodillándose junto a ella, tomando su cabeza sangrante y mirando sus ojos sin vida. "¡NOOO!".

El golpe de la caída había sido mortal. Tanto dolor y angustia se agolpó de pronto dentro de Lily, que le resultó imposible llorar. Lo único que podía hacer era gritar y gritar...

La Profesora McGonagall corrió hacia ella, pero James fue más rápido. Se sentó junto a ella, y le tomó la mano que sostenía la herida en la cabeza de Jane... Lily se sorprendió de la sensación de que aún existiera calor en el mundo. Remus y Sirius todavía estaban inconscientes, y Lily pensó en todo el dolor que les esperaba cuando despertaran...

----

La noche día del ataque Lily tuvo ese sueño por última vez, tan nítido como nunca antes.

_Ella y James estaban bailando al compás de la música que se oía desde una pequeña radio muggle. En un momento, la voz del locutor exclamó:_

"_¡Feliz Halloween!"_

_Lily se dirigió hacia la cocina, y James se recostó en un sillón a leer un libro._

_Pasó el tiempo, la música llegaba desde lejos... De pronto se escuchó como si una ráfaga de viento hubiera hecho volar la puerta, y entonces oyó la voz aterrada de James:_

"_¡Es él!. ¡Corre Lily!.¡Corre! Yo lo detengo..."_

_La ola de desesperación fue tan fuerte en su sangre que Lily sintió que la cabeza le giraba. Tropezó varias veces al subir corriendo las escaleras, y de reojo llegó a ver un resplandor verde. _

_Sintiendo que mil toneladas de peso caían sobre su pecho, Lily corrió por el pasillo hasta la habitación del fondo, y cerró la puerta. Entonces comprendió su error fatal: se había olvidado la varita en la cocina. _

_Retrocedió asustada, mirando como la puerta se abría lentamente. _

"_¡No!. ¡Por favor!", gritó al ver los despiadados ojos que la miraban... rojos, inhumanos._

"_¡Él no!...¡Mátame a mi!", gritó Lily. _

Lily gritó angustiada, y se despertó. En la cama de se izquierda, Lola la miró con ojos llorosos... no era la única con problemas para dormir.

----

Sentando en un rincón del compartimiento del Expreso de Hogwarts, Remus Lupin se veía tan demacrado como durante el último mes y medio, desde la última visita a Hogsmeade. Sus amigos no podían hacer nada para alegrarlo.

Con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de James, Lily fingía dormitar. Nunca hubiera imaginado que su último viaje en el expreso de Hogwarts iba a tener el tinte de un viaje hacia el cadalso. El fin de la adolescencia había sido atrozmente abrupto para ellos...

Dos semanas atrás, había tenido la primera discusión con James desde el inicio de su noviazgo. Él temía por la seguridad de Lily, ya que los mortífagos tenían predilección por atacar a magos y brujas de familia muggle.

"¡No puedo obligar a mi familia a desaparecer de su mundo de un día para el otro!", le había contestado ella, ante la sugerencia repetida de mudarse a Godric's Hollow.

"¡Lily¿No lo entiendes?", protestaba él. "¡Estarías totalmente desprotegida en tu casa!".

Lily estaba tan empecinada en su negativa que le había llevado un par de días comprender la vehemente insistencia de él. En realidad, fue Sirius Black quien se lo señaló:

"¿No te das cuenta, Evans?", le preguntó con un dejo lejano de su habitual sarcasmo. "James está aterrado... si te pasara algo...yo creo que él...".

No terminó la oración, pero lo que estaba implícito le resultó insoportable.

Cabizbaja, se acercó a James cuando terminó de cenar esa noche. Caminaron juntos, en silencio, por los pasillos de Hogwarts, sin un rumbo fijo.

"Si te preocupa tanto lo que pueda pasarme", empezó Lily, con cautela, "puedes venir a visitarme todos los días".

James se detuvo, y la miró medianamente interesado.

"A mi hermana le encantará conocerte", agregó Lily, guiñándole un ojo.

James hizo una mueca: a Lily le pareció que suprimía una sonrisa.

"Te quiero, Lily Evans", dijo James, mirándola intensamente a los ojos. "Por eso no puedo soportar que te arriesgues innecesariamente, podríamos...".

Pero James no pudo terminar su frase, porque Lily lo había inclinando hacia delante tomando el cuello de su túnica, y ahora estaba besándolo de esa forma dulce, inocente y apasionada como sólo ella podía hacerlo.

Desde esa noche, James había desistido de proponerle a Lily que ella y toda su familia se mudaran a Godric's Hollow. Pero Lily no podía dejar de pensar que él algo estaba tramando... se lo veía muy pensativo... a veces se quedaba mirándola por largos minutos, y tardaba en reaccionar cuando ella o algunos de sus amigos lo llamaba.

Ahora, sentada en su último viaje a bordo del Expreso de Hogwarts, Lily sentía una fuerte añoranza por sus días de escuela. Lo que los esperaba al bajarse del tren sería mucho más difícil que la simple expectativa de otro año en Hogwarts. Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor: Sirius estaba enfrascado en un ajedrez mágico con Lola. Remus fingía leer un libro, y Peter miraba en silencio por la ventana. Y James la estaba mirando.

Se escuchó el ruido del carrito de golosinas siendo empujado por el pasillo. Peter se levantó, y cuando la mujer regordeta que empujaba el carro se asomó por la puerta del compartimiento, le compró varias cajas de caramelos multicolores.

Cuando la mujer se alejó, Lily preguntó pensativa:

"¿Cuántos años tendrá?". Siempre le había intrigado cuán distinto pasaba el tiempo para magos y muggles.

"¿65?", arriesgó Sirius, encogiéndose de hombros.

Lily se preguntó si todos estarían pensando lo mismo que ella. ¿Cómo sería tener esa edad?. ¿Tener canas, arrugas...? No sabía que la vejez no sería problema para ellos..ninguno de los que estaban allí llegaría a cumplir 40 años.

---

Caminando por el andén de King's Cross, los chicos de séptimo año se atrasaban en sus despedidas. Nunca habían entendido tan bien el significado de la palabra nostalgia. Por todos lados se escuchaban promesas de visitas, de enviar múltiples lechuzas, e incluso algunos sollozos.

Lily se estaba despidiendo de sus compañeros de año de todas las casas, excepto Slytherin. En un momento Severus pasó junto a ella, mirándola con lejana añoranza, pero Lily no llegó a verlo.

Después de un largo rato, por fin algunos empezaron a empujar su baúl hacia la salida del andén, a la pared que llevaba a la parte muggle de la estación. Lily se detuvo un momento frente a la pared... le resultaba difícil dar el siguiente paso...

"¡Espera, Lily!", la llamó James, corriendo junto a ella. "Déjame que te ayude con el baúl".

"No hace falta James, estoy usando un hechizo reductor del peso", le dijo ella sonriendo ante su caballerosidad.

Se quedaron de aquel lado de la pared, mirándose en silencio. Los dos sabían que allí se terminaba una etapa de sus vidas. James pareció emocionarse ante la idea, y sin mucho preámbulo la abrazó.

"Lily ...Cásate conmigo", le murmuró al oído.

Como siempre, ella sonrió ante la sensación irresistible de su aliento en el cuello. Pero su corazón salió disparado al comprender la pregunta.

¿Casarse?. ¿Tan jóvenes? Era una locura...

James la abrazó un poco más fuerte, y Lily recordó el ataque a Hogsmeade. Recordó a Jane riendo cuando paseaba con Remus. Recordó su sueño horrendo del pasillo sin fin, alguien que la perseguía, aquellos ojos rojos, y a James en silencio por siempre... la vida podía ser demasiado breve.

"Sí, James", contestó emocionada, y lo besó con pasión y avidez, como no lo había besado nunca.

No sabía que le esperaban tan solo poco más de tres años de dicha matrimonial. Que su hijo tendría sus mismos ojos, pero que nunca lo vería crecer. Que como tantas veces lo había discutido con James, se enfrentarían triunfantes (tres veces) a Lord Voldermort. Y que la historia le daría a su amor de madre el honor de haber asestado el golpe supremo en la derrota de su asesino.

FIN

000

N.A: Bueno, esto ha sido todo.

Traté de incluir ciertos paralelismos con la historia de Harry y Ginny... donde James, como Ginny, es el eterno enamorado que es ignorado.

Aunque para mi a Lily le atraía James ya desde la pelea después de los OWLS. Pero tan solo una atracción física y hormonal, por eso lo olía en la poción Amortentia.

Pero para que Lily se enamorara de James hacía falta mucho más. Primero, que él madurara, y me imaginé que la mejor motivación sería el sufrimiento personal y la angustia de la guerra. Y después, que Lily descubriera a James ... no sólo reírse con él, sino también comprender que tenía un lado amable, y otro misterioso. No puedo imaginarme nada más irresistible que eso! De los tres secretos de James, he elegido en este fic que Lily descubriera sólo dos: la túnica y el mapa. El otro, que creo es el más grande (que James era un animago, y todo por Remus), aparece pero no se hace explícito... me gusta pensar que es algo que James le contó después, ya casados (¡¿cómo justificar sino las ausencias nocturnas durante la luna llena?!).

Gracias a todos por leer, y un saludo muy especial a quienes me hacen el regalo de las reviews.


End file.
